Maiana et le Bal des Saisons
by leanora-potter
Summary: Maiana McBain est Américaine. Elle étudie à Ilvermorny et se passionne pour la Botanique. Un jour, elle répond à une annonce pour correspondre avec une étudiante de Poudlard. Tout les sépare, pourtant une belle amitié va naître de leurs plumes... (Histoire Stoppée)
1. Tout commence par un hibou

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana McBain et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du Tome 7 d'Harry Potter. Elle est centrée sur Maiana McBain. Echanges d'Hiboux et messages sur la magicnet seront au rendez-vous...

* * *

**Chapitre I : Tout commence par un hibou...**

Du : 20 aout 2017

De : Garrick Ollivander

A : Agilbert Fontaine – Ilvermorny – Etats-Unis

Mon cher ami,

Vous trouverez ci-joint la baguette dont je vous ai parlé dans mon précédant hibou. Il m'est difficile de la mettre en vente dans ma boutique, alors je préfère vous la confier, en espérant qu'elle trouvera un sorcier ou une sorcière aussi doué et talentueux que l'aurait été ma défunte fille pour qui j'avais fabriqué cette baguette. Il y a maintenant plus de 50 ans qu'elle a été emporté par cette terrible maladie quelques mois avant son entrée à Poudlard.

Cette baguette était tout ce qui me restait d'elle, mais le temps est venue pour elle d'aller servir un sorcier ou une sorcière... et pour moi de faire mon deuil.

G. Ollivander

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 3 septembre 2017

De : Agilbert Fontaine

A : Garrick Ollivander – Chemin de Traverse – Londres – Grande-Bretagne

Mon ami,

Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que la baguette que vous avez confié à mes bons soins s'est trouvée une nouvelle propriétaire. Cette enfant se nomme Maiana McBain. Je suis convaincu que la baguette de votre défunte fille est entre de bonnes mains.

Cordialement,

Agilbert Fontaine, directeur d'Ilvermorny

xxxxxxxxxx

**Formulaire à remplir pour entrer dans le programme inter-échange entre Poudlard et Ilvermorny.**

Date d'inscription : 10 septembre 2019

Nom et Prénom : Londubat Eglantine

Niveau : 3eme année

Description : Jeune sorcière anglaise de 3ème année cherche correspondante pouvant partager passion des arts et de la nature.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 21 octobre 2019

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard - Grande-Bretagne

Chére Eglantine,

J'avais le choix entre une dizaine de correspondants et j'ai porté mon choix sur ta fiche à cause de ton prénom. Depuis du plus loin que je me souvienne, la nature a toujours fait partie de ma vie. Alors je me suis dit qu'une sorcière qui portait le prénom d'une fleur était un bon signe.

Je me nomme Maiana, je vais fêter mon quatorzième anniversaire en avril prochain. Je suis en troisième année à l'école d'Ilvermorny dans la maison des "Puckwoodgenie". J'ai grandi au Nord-Est de l'état du Maine, une magnifique région où mer et forêts cohabitent. Il est courant de croiser des Caribous, des ours bruns ou des dauphins.

J'ai été élevé par ma tante (Aila), une Non-Maj'. Elle est la gouvernante de la demeure des Vikal (des Non-Maj'), se trouvant dans les beaux quartiers de la ville de Portland. C'est là que j'ai grandi au coté de Joshua, mon meilleur ami, qui étudie aussi à Ilvermorny.

Durant mon temps libre, je dessine à l'aquarelle ou je m'occupe des plantes dans la serre des Vikal...

J'espère que cet hibou te trouveras en bonne santé et que tu accepteras de correspondre avec moi.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 3 novembre 2019

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Chére Maiana,

Si tu savais la joie que j'ai ressenti quand ton Hibou est arrivée. J'avais fini par penser que personne ne répondrait à ma demande... Merci pour la magnifique aquarelle de la demeure des Vikal aux couleurs de l'automne, c'est vrai que c'est magique.

Donc je me nomme Eglantine et je porte ce prénom car mon père (Neville) est botaniste, d'où le nom de la fleur... Par Merlin, j'ai échappé à Mandragore ! Ma mère (Hannah) est la propriétaire de l'Auberge du "Chaudron Baveur" qui se trouve à Londres, celle-ci se situe à l'entrée du "Chemin de Traverse", tu ne pourrais pas la louper si un jour tu venais en Angleterre.

Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur (comme toi, si j'ai bien compris ?), mais j'ai plusieurs amis. Ma meilleure amie avec qui je partage tout se nomme Myriam Dubois (une grande aux cheveux châtains clairs), elle est passionnée de Quidditch (son père est l'entraîneur de l'un de nos meilleurs clubs), tout comme moi elle est dans la maison de Poufsouffle. Nous avons deux autres amis avec qui nous avons fait les 400 coups. Scorpius Malfoy (un petit blond) et Albus Potter (un grand brun), le duo inséparables aussi différent que le jour et la nuit. Ils sont tous les deux de la maison Serpentard. Dés que nous avons du temps libre, nous le passons ensembles.

Avant l'apparition de ma magie, j'ai appris la musique avec la mère de Scorpius. J'ai toujours pensée que j'étais une Cracmol, alors j'ai commencé à me diriger vers le monde des Moldus... Jusqu'à l'apparition inespéré de mes pouvoirs quelques semaines avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Je crois que mes parents étaient un peu stressé que je ne puisse pas être une sorcière. Mais depuis deux ans, je me suis tournée vers la danse. J'ai intégré une école de danse moldu à Londres où je passe le plus clair de mon temps quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard.

J'espère que cet hibou te trouvera en bonne santé ?

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 novembre 2019

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard - Grande-Bretagne

Chére Eglantine,

Je te confirme que je n'ai malheureusement aucun frère et sœur. Ma tante m'a raconté que mes parents étaient morts peu de temps après ma naissance. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, car elle refuse de m'en parler. Alors, j'imagine plein de théories aussi farfelu les unes que les autres. Je sais juste que mon père était un sorcier et ma mère une Non-Maj', ce qui fait de moi une sang-mêlée.

Laisse-moi maintenant te parler de mon meilleur ami, nous avons grandi ensemble dans la grande maison des Vikal. Joshua a les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons, la peau mate, il est très "exotique". Il a un an de plus que nous, il est en 4ème année dans la maison du "Serpent Cornu". Sa particularité... Il a toujours le nez plongé dans un livre, ce qui peut être désespérant quand tu as besoin de lui parler. Il te répond "mmm !", mais du coup, je ne sais jamais s'il m'a vraiment écouté ou s'il a fait semblant.

Mes cours préférés sont la Botanique, Sortilèges, l'histoire de la magie et les cours de Potion. Et toi ?

Je me demande comment est Poudlard et où se situe celui-ci ?

Avec toutes mon amitié.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 décembre 2019

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Chére Maiana,

J'adore mes parents, mais parfois j'aimerai qu'ils me laissent beaucoup plus de liberté. Malheureusement, c'est l'inconvénient d'être enfant unique. Myriam connaît le même soucis avec ses propres parents, tout comme nous, elle est fille unique. Parfois, nous envions Albus et Scorpius d'avoir des frères et sœurs avec qui se disputer. Peut-être que je pourrais me disputer à l'occasion avec toi, comme il m'arrive de le faire avec Myriam ?

Poudlard se situe en écosse, c'est un immense château avec de nombreuses tours et 142 d'escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. Nous avons une vue imprenable sur le lac et sur la forêt interdire où vivent des centaures et autres créatures peu recommandables. Notre collège se trouve prés d'un village de sorciers nommé Pré-au-lard.

A Poudlard, nous sommes répartis dans les 4 maisons (Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard) lors de notre première année grâce au Choixpeau. Chaque maison à un uniforme de couleur différent, le mien est noir avec une doublure de couleur jaune portant sur le devant l'emblème de ma maison, Poufsouffle.

Mes cours préférés sont les cours de Potion, Métamorphose, Botanique... mais ne le dis jamais à mon père ou je devrais te jeter un sort pour te faire regretter d'avoir cafté ;-)

Nous sommes déjà en décembre, j'aime beaucoup cette période de l'année où toute ma famille se réunie pour les fêtes. Cette année, je vais passer les vacances de noël dans la maison de mon arrière grand-mère que j'adore. Elle n'a que deux arrières-petites-filles : Myriam et moi... Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître mes grands-parents, alors Grand-mère Augusta nous gâte beaucoup.

Et toi as-tu des grands-parents ?

Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de noël et à l'année prochaine.

Amitiés

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 janvier 2020

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard - Grande-Bretagne

Chére Eglantine,

Je te souhaite une très bonne année, ainsi qu'à tes proches !

Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas te parler de mes grand-parents car je n'en ai pas. Ma tante m'a dit que ses parents étaient morts bien avant ma naissance. J'ai vraiment du mal a lui faire raconter des choses sur mes parents, comme si cela était un secret d'état !

A noël, ma tante m'a offert un vieux médaillon, seul héritage laissé par mes défunts parents. Tu en trouveras une illustration ci-joint. J'aime particulièrement les motifs gravés, cela fait très ancien. Mon médaillon me rappelle beaucoup les articles que j'ai pu voir dans la boutique d'antiquité dans le centre-ville de Portland. Je me demande si l'histoire que m'a raconté tante Aila est vraie ? Je commence à douter d'elle. Crois-tu que je me fasse des films ?!

Je te remercie pour tes descriptions de Poudlard, j'arrive mieux à me représenter ton école. A mon tour de te parler d'Ilvermorny.

Notre école se situe en haut du mont Greylock, c'est une vieux château qui s'est agrandi au fil des siècles. De chaque coté de la grande porte, trônent deux statues en marbres qui représentent les fondateurs de l'école : Isolt et James. Puis, on arrive dans un hall circulaire coiffé d'une coupole de verre et à l'etage supérieur, se trouve un balcon en bois qui se prolonge tout le long de la pièce. Il y a quatre énormes sculptures de bois qui meuble le hall d'entrée, chacune représentant l'une de nos quatre maisons : le Serpent cornu, la panthère Womatou, l'Oiseau-tonnerre et le Puckwoodgenie. Ce sont ces statues qui nous choisissent lors de notre première année. Si le Serpent cornu souhaite accueillir un étudiant, le cristal serti dans son front s'illumine. Si le Womatou est intéressé par un élève, il se met à rugir. L'Oiseau-tonnerre, quant à lui, manifeste son approbation en battant des ailes et le Puckwoodgenie, en levant sa flèche dans les airs (1).Moi, j'ai été choisi par le Puckwoodgenie.

Puis on reçoit notre baguette dans la grande salle. J'ai été choisi par une baguette faite en bois de chêne blanc avec du crin de licorne et mesurant 29,9 centimètres. Notre directeur m'a raconté que ma baguette venait d'Angleterre et qu'elle avait été fabriquée par le célèbre fabriquant de baquettes Olivander, celui-ci l'avait créé pour sa défunte fille. Après plus de 40 ans en sa possession, il avait décidé de l'envoyer aux Etats-Unis car il ne se sentait pas capable de la mettre en vente dans sa boutique. Penses-tu que cela soit un mauvais présage d'avoir été choisi par une baguette ayant une si triste histoire ?

Quant à notre uniforme, il est bleu et rouge airelle avec un nœud gordien doré. (1)

Amitiés sincères,

Maiana

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Du : 25 Janvier 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Chére Maiana,

On raconte qu'Ollivander serait le meilleur fabricant de baguettes magiques du monde, alors je pense que tu devrais plutôt être honoré d'avoir été choisi par la baguette qu'il destinait à l'un de ses enfants...

Je suis de retour à Poudlard depuis bientôt trois semaines. Les cours et les activités ont repris pour tout le monde. Le week-end dernier, les match de Quidditch ont recommencé, c'était la rencontre Serpentard / Serdaigle, nous avons assisté à une belle victoire des Serpentard. Scorpius et Albus qui sont aux postes de poursuiveurs étaient déchaînés sur le terrain.

Le prochain match a lieu la semaine prochaine, cela sera la rencontre Gryffondor / Poufsouffle. Axel, le capitaine de notre équipe, veut vraiment épuiser Myriam et le reste de son équipe jusqu'à la moelle. Tous les soirs, l'équipe rentre des entraînements couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds… On les suit à la trace dans toute notre maison. ^^

Je sens que le match va être assez explosif, sachant que James Potter, le frère d'Albus est dans l'équipe des Gryffondor... Tu peux imaginer les embrouilles à venir...

La suite au prochain épisode !

Puis-je te demander la date exacte de ton anniversaire. En échange, je te donne la mienne. Je suis née un 14 février, je suis une enfant de l'amour. ^^

Désolé pour cette lettre bien courte, mais j'ai une tonne de devoir qui m'attend sur mon bureau et je vais devoir me plonger dedans !

Amitiés

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 14 février 2020

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard - Grande-Bretagne

Chére Eglantine,

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. 14 ans, cela se fête ! J'espère que cette écharpe tricoté par mes soins te fera plaisirs (Maria, l'une des domestiques des Vikal, m'a appris à tricoter durant les vacances de noël ^^). Mon anniversaire est le 9 avril, moi je suis une enfant du printemps ^^

Joshua est assez intrigué par nos échanges d'hiboux. Il demande si l'un de tes amis accepteraient de répondre à certaines de ces questions ? Peut-être Albus ou Scorpius ?

Moi aussi, je m'excuse pour cette courte lettre, tout comme toi, je suis malheureusement sous une avalanche de devoirs et de révision... je crois que nos professeurs se sont donnés le mot.

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures à Ilvermorny !

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 mars 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Maiana,

Depuis quelques semaines, je me fais passer pour la petite amie de Scorpius. Mais en réalité, il sort dans le plus grand secret avec Rose Weasley, l'une des cousines d'Albus. Comme leurs pères ne s'entendent pas bien, ils préfèrent cacher pour l'instant leur relation.

Le week-end dernier, nous avons assisté au match Serpentard / Gryffondor. Match très explosif ! Autant sur le terrain que dans la tribune des spectateurs. J'étais en compagnie de Myriam, Rose, Lily (la petite soeur d'Albus, en 1er année à Serdaigle) et Meg (la jeune soeur de Scorpius, en 1er année dans notre maison). Alors qu'on discutait le ton est monté entre Lily et Rose au sujet de Scorpius. Rose jalouse que la petite Lily regarde d'un peu trop prêt son amoureux caché, en est venue aux mains. J'ai voulu les séparer et je me suis prise une bonne droite de Lily (elle est petite, mais elle en a de la force !). Et durant ce temps là sur le terrain, James Potter (le frère ainé d'Albus et de Lily qui est Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, en 4ème année) a réussi à bousculer Scorpius de son balai, il a eu une jambe de cassée. Mais Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, nous l'a remis sur pied en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire "Quidditch"! Depuis, Albus est en pétard contre son frère pour ce qui est arrivé à son meilleur ami... et moi, j'ai un bel œil au beurre-noir !

Bref, comme tu peux le lire, tout va bien dans le meilleure des mondes ici à Poudlard.

Amitiés

Eglantine

Salut Joshua,

Eglantine nous a bien transmis ton message et cela serait avec plaisir que Scorpius et moi acceptons d'échanger des hiboux. Ecrit à l'un ou à l'autre, on répondra. Comment est réellement Maiana ? Est-elle vraiment comme Eglantine nous la décrite ?

Albus

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 mars 2020

De : Joshua Vikal

A : Albus Potter – Poudlard - Grande-Bretagne

Bonjour Albus,

Comment décrire ma meilleure amie en étant objectif ?! Maiana n'est pas très grande, elle a de longs cheveux noir qui malgré ses différents coiffures, elle a toujours des mèches rebelles qui s'échappent, ce qui l'agasse assez. Elle a les yeux verts plein de bonté. Autour du cou, elle porte un vieux médaillon, seul héritage de ses défunts parents. Au niveau du caractère, elle est d'une grande gentillesse, mais elle est assez réservée, elle a du mal à aller vers les autres. Cependant, elle est qu'une grande loyauté envers ses amis et fait tout pour nous défendre ou nous venger ! Elle porte une grande passion pour les plantes en tout genre, je crois qu'elle a un faible pour les Lys.

Puis-je en retour te demander comment est Eglantine ? Veux-tu bien me parler de ta famille et de toi ? Sans oublier Scorpius ?

Que dire sur moi ? J'ai eu 15 ans à l'automne dernier. Je suis originaire d'Inde. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais bébé. Depuis je vis avec mon père, Manik aux Etats-Unis. Il me parle parfois de ma mère, mais je sens que cela lui est douloureux. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais vraiment fait son deuil...

J'ai découvert dans l'un de nos livres d'histoire, qu'il y a environ 22 ans, il y aurait eu une bataille à Poudlard. Mais aucun autres détails. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ?

Salutations à Scorpius.

Joshua

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 avril 2020

De : Albus Potter

A : Joshua Vikal – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Salut Joshua,

Il y a donc 22 ans que mon père a vaincu l'horrible Lord Voldemort. Mon père dit souvent que la plus puissante des magies est "L'Amour". Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire où pas ? Mais que c'est grâce à cela qu'il a vaincu le triste Lord.

Même si mon père est connu pour avoir vaincu le maître des Ténèbres, il n'a jamais pris la grosse tête... au contraire de mon frère aîné, James. Il est d'un an mon aîné, lui et moi, on ne s'entend pas très bien. Lui aime être le centre du monde, alors que moi j'aime la tranquillité et mon anonymat. Il n'est pas facile tous les jours qu'être un enfant du célèbre Harry Potter. Les autres veulent juste être mon ami à cause de mon nom et non pour moi même, alors cela me laisse assez amère. Bref !

J'ai donc, un grand frère James, une petite soeur Lily. Mon père est le commandant des Aurors et ma mère après une belle carrière sportive de joueuse de Quidditch, a raccroché son balai pour devenir journaliste sportive.

Scorpius a perdu sa mère il y a moins de deux ans. Son père qui est avocat s'est remarié avec son grand Amour, une célèbre chanteuse d'opéra. Il a une demi-soeur, Meg. Scorpius est mon seul véritable ami, je crois qu'il me connaît bien plus que je me connais moi-même (rire).

Comment décrire, Eglantine que je connais depuis que nous sommes nouveau-né... Elle est un peu plus petite que moi, elle a des cheveux brun clair, ses yeux sont gris. C'est une fille très calme (bien à l'opposé de Myriam qui est un vrai feu follet), elle a un goût prononcé pour la musique et la danse... Je dois avouer qu'elle ne respire que pour danser !

Maiana et Eglantine semblent être deux amies âmes-sœurs comme dirait ma grand-mère. J'espère de tout mon coeur que leur amitié durera dans le temps... tout comme la notre ?

Scorpius te passe ses salutations.

Albus

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 avril 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana Black – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Chére Maiana,

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire (désolé pour la journée de retard ^^). Je voulais d'envoyer des graines pour ton jardin, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Je te les enverrais donc avec un prochain courrier. J'ai adoré ton écharpe, je l'ai mise durant la fin de l'hiver. ^^

La semaine dernière, une fille de Serpentard, s'en est prise à ma longue chevelure... je me retrouve aujourd'hui avec une coupe au bol... horrible ma tête ! Je commence à regretter d'avoir rendu service à Scorpius, car cela commence à faire beaucoup ce qui m'arrive à cause de ses groupies ! Mais Myriam s'est occupé de la Serpentard qui s'en était prise à moi... elle lui a fait la même coupe que moi ! Assez drôle le résultat ! Mais elle a été puni et elle a fait perdre des points à notre maison. Je t'avoue que je ne lui en veux pas et que je serais prête à faire sa punition à sa place. Cependant, elle a refusé, elle m'a répondu qu'elle devait assumer ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout cela avec un grand sourire...

Depuis cette histoire, Scorpius n'arrête pas de me coller, créant la jalousie de Rose. Je me demande si je vais finir l'année (rire jaune).

Sincères amitiés

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 mai 2020

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard - Grande-Bretagne

Chére Eglantine,

Je trouve qu'à travers tes hiboux, tu sembles être une véritable amie avec ceux que tu aimes. J'aime ce coté de ta personnalité. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette année de correspondance avec toi et j'espère qu'un jour, on pourra se rencontrer en chair et en os.

Je dois d'avouer que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes camarades car je suis une personne assez réservé, j'ai du mal à aller vers les autres. Je me sens plus à l'aise à l'écrit. C'est sans doute pour cela que je me sens autant à l'aise avec toi.

Les examens arrivent à grands pas... de ton coté aussi ? Je suis donc plongé dans les révisions, j'en fais même des cauchemar où je me noie sous une tonne de parchemin n'ayant que des D-.

Je tiens à te remercier pour les grains que tu m'as envoyé, elles sont arrivés i jours. J'en possédais aucune de cette espèce. Remercie aussi ton père pour moi pour le livre de botanique qu'il a joint à ton colis. Je ne l'avais pas non plus. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me plonger dedans à la fin des examens.

Amitiés,

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 30 mai 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Chére Maiana,

Cette année, notre équipe a gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Si tu avais pu voir la joie de Myriam et des autres membres de l'équipe.

J'attends les vacances avec impatience. Je vais passer une partie des vacances chez mon arrière-grand-mère Augusta et une autre dans la maison de vacances des Dubois en compagnie de Myriam, de Scorpius et de nos parents. J'adore la mer, la plage... même s'il pleut souvent, on arrive à faire des activités.

Sans oublier mes différents stages de Danse. Tu sais je respire que pour danser !

Moi aussi, j'espère qu'un jour on pourra se rencontrer en chair et en os. ^^

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 juin 2020

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard - Grande-Bretagne

Chére Eglantine,

Je suis de retour à la maison avec Joshua. Nous avons fini nos examens et nos résultats sont tombés, j'ai fini dans les 10 premières de ma promotion. Je vais devoir mettre les bouchés doubles l'année prochaine si je veux rattraper Joshua qui est le premier de la sienne... Si tu savais combien cela m'énerve de le voir aussi brillant. Mais je l'ai battu en Botanique... Cela il ne pourra pas me l'enlever !

Cet été, j'irai sans doute faire des randonnées avec Joshua. Mais vu sa tête quand je lui ai annoncé le programme de nos vacances, je crois que je vais y aller seule ! Mon meilleur ami est plus un garçon des villes que des forêts. J'aime bien l'embêter avec cela, ce qui l'agace. ^^

Je sens que comme pour l'une et l'autre, l'été va être bien rempli. Profite en bien !

Amitiés

Maiana

Ps : Tu pourras m'écrire chez moi à Portland, dans le Maine. Les hiboux arriveront à bon port.

* * *

**Notes de chapitre**

(1) source fiche Ilvermorny sur Pottermore


	2. Premiers Emois

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Un nouveau chapitre qui se déroule sur deux mois. Je sais que le premier chapitre et celui-ci ne sont peut-être pas intéressant, mais cela présente les personnages. A partir du prochain chapitre, l'intrigue de l'histoire va démarrer.

Encore merci d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana McBain et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du Tome 7 d'Harry Potter. Elle est centrée sur Maiana McBain avec des échanges d'Hiboux et des messages sur la magicnet qui seront au rendez-vous...

* * *

**Chapitre II : Premiers Emois**

Du : 3 juillet 2020

De : Myriam Dubois

A : Eglantine Londubat – Chaudron Buveur - Londres

Salut El,

Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que ma mère vient de m'apprendre ? Tu vas vraiment passer un mois complet aux Etats-Unis avec tes parents ? Tu dois être contente de faire ce stage dans cette école de danse dont tu m'as tellement parlé ? Cela pourrait peut-être te permettre d'aller faire la connaissance de ton amie Américaine ?

Tu vas me manquer. Mais tu as parfaitement raison de fuir mon horrible Grand-père durant une partie de l'été.

Amuses-toi bien.

Myriam

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 juillet 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Myriam Dubois – Comté de Dorset - Grande-Bretagne

Salut Myriam,

Nous sommes bien arrivés à New York où nous logeons dans un hôtel non loin de central Park. La ville est magnifique, je pense que je vais me plaire ici. Je sais que je vais passer 4 semaines intensif, mais tu me connais assez pour savoir que je serais prête à mourir pour danser !

Je n'ai pas encore prévenu Maiana que j'étais aux Etats-Unis, mais je vais lui écrire dans les prochains jours. Je me demande juste comment elle va réagir ?

Tu vas me manquer aussi. Ne fait pas trop enrager ton Grand-père !

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 7 juillet 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Portland – Etat du Maine

Chère Maiana,

J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je suis à New York depuis quelques jours et cela pour encore 3 semaines. Mon arrière-Grand-mère m'a payé un stage dans une prestigieuse école de danse. Pendant ce temps, mes parents en profite pour visiter ton pays. Papa a déjà fait envoyer des spécimens de plantes à Poudlard où il a une immense serre à sa disposition.

Crois-tu qu'on pourrait se rencontrer un week-end ? Ma famille loge au "the Lucerne Hotel", non loin de Central Park.

Amitiés,

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 12 juillet 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Myriam Dubois – Comté de Dorset - Grande-Bretagne

Salut Myriam,

Mon stage se passe très bien. Je me rêve déjà danseuse étoile sur les plus grandes scènes du monde ! Lol !

Devine qui est arrivé hier à notre hôtel en compagnie de son meilleur ami ? Et oui, je te le donne dans le mille, Maiana !

Alors que j'attendais dans le hall de l'hôtel que mes parents finissent leur petit-déjeuner, j'ai vu une fille de notre âge entrer dans le hall en compagnie d'un séduisant garçon, très exotique, chacun tirant une valise. Ils étaient encadrés par une femme très belle (tous les hommes se sont retournés sur son passage, comme s'ils avaient été envoûte par une vélane). Ils se sont tous les trois arrêtés devant moi. La fille m'a fait un énorme sourire. Puis, elle s'est présentée, ainsi que ceux qui étaient avec elle.

Maiana est telle que je l'imaginais : pas très grande, de longs cheveux noirs avec des mèches qui s'échappent de sa coiffure, de grands yeux verts (très semblable à ceux d'Albus) plein de gentillesse et d'humour. Elle a la particularité d'être maladroite, on a l'impression qu'elle a deux pieds gauches, comme si elle n'était pas faite pour vivre sur la terre.

Laisse-moi maintenant te parler du beau Joshua. Il a les cheveux noir, les yeux marron, la peau mate. Il est plus grand qu'Albus avec une silhouette athlétique... Un véritable Dieu ! Il a un sourire à faire fondre un glacier !... Crois-tu qu'on puisse tomber amoureuse au premier regard ?

Comment se passe tes vacances ?

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 17 juillet 2020

De : Myriam Dubois

A : Eglantine Londubat – The Lucerne Hotel – New York - Etats-Unis

El,

Tu as de la chance qu'un océan nous sépare, sinon je t'aurais déjà botté le derrière ! Je connais trop ta réserve, je suis convaincu que tu ne diras pas au beau Joshua qu'il te plaît. Sans déconner ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance, arrête qu'être gentille, pousse toutes les autres et fonce !

Pour information, je sais que j'ai juré qu'aucun garçon ne me ferait dériver de mon objectif de devenir joueuse professionnelle. Mais si jamais, je venais à tomber sur "mon Olivier", je ne le laisserai pas partir. Tu comprends, je ne veux pas vivre la même histoire que mes parents ! (1)

Alors même si nous ne somme que des ados, imagine que le beau Joshua soit "Ton Olivier" !

Juste un conseil comme ça !

Quant à mes vacances, je m'éclate puisque tu n'es pas là pour me surveiller !

Myriam

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 22 juillet 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Myriam Dubois – Comté de Dorset - Grande-Bretagne

Myriam,

Je te remercie pour tes bons conseils, mais je ne vais pas les suivre, être en sa compagnie me suffit. Tu comprendrais si tu savais comment il est... il est trop parfait pour s'intéresser à une fille comme moi. Alors je préfère, ne rien imaginer avec lui. Et puis, tu sais très bien que je ne vis que pour la danse !

A la demande de Maiana, le père de Joshua m'a proposé de rester un mois à Portland. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de refuser que mes parents ont donné leur accord. Je vais donc rester 4 semaines de plus auprès de Joshua et cela me convient !

Je serais de retour à Londres, une semaine avant la rentrée. Quant à mes parents, ils rentrent à la fin de la semaine.

Ne fait pas de bêtises durant mon absence.

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 26 juillet 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Myriam Dubois – Comté de Dorset - Grande-Bretagne

Myriam,

Je suis bien arrivée hier à Portland, celui de l'état du Maine, dans la maison des Vikal. Je ne savais pas que Maiana avait grandi dans une si belle et grande demeure de style victorienne, située dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville. Les Vikal sont riches... très riches, tellement riches qu'ils ont une armée de serviteurs : une gouvernante, un majordome, un valet, une femme de chambre, un cuisinier, un homme à tout faire, deux femmes de ménage... J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse avec tous ses domestiques.

Je partage la chambre de Maiana, dans les quartiers des domestiques qui se trouvent sous les toits. Cependant, la chambre de mon amie est très spacieuse et lumineuse. Sur l'un des murs, il y a pleins de photos d'elle et de Joshua à différent âge. Je ne savais pas que Joshua jouait au cricket, il est magnifique dans sa tenue tout en blanc... on dirait un ange.

Je te laisse là pour aujourd'hui car je pars faire une randonnée avec Maiana à quelques kilomètres de la ville... J'espère ne pas tomber nez à nez avec un ours.

Fait pas de bêtises durant mon absence !

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 27 juillet 2020

De : Myriam Dubois

A : Maiana McBain – Portland – Etat du Maine – Etats-Unis

Salutations Maiana,

Je me nomme Myriam Dubois et je suis la meilleure amie d'Eglantine (je crois qu'elle t'a déjà parlé de moi dans certains de ses hiboux). Tu sembles être une personne intelligente, alors puis-je te demander ce que tu penses d'Eglantine et de Joshua ? Comment se comportent-ils quand ils sont ensembles ?

Je sais de source sûr qu'Eglantine aurait un penchant pour ton meilleur ami, qu'elle définit être aussi beau qu'un Dieu. Mais elle refuse de lui révéler ses sentiments car elle ne serait pas assez bien pour ce genre de garçon ! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être leur donner un coup de main ?

Tu peux me joindre sur le Magicnet sous le pseudo de "Myquidditch".

Myriam

xxxxxxxxxx

**Bienvenue sur le Magicnet**

**Pseudo **: Myquidditch

**Mot de passe **: xxxxxxxxxx

Vous avez un message de **May**

**May** : Bonjour Myriam, j'ai bien eu ton hibou ce matin. Je peux te dire que c'est pire que ce que tu crois !

**Myquidditch **: Comment ça pire ?

**May** : Josh est un garçon assez réservé. C'est un intello, alors à force de préférer le compagnie des livres, il en a oublié l'existence des filles... Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Eglantine, il est encore plus maladroit que moi (et c'est peu dire car je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait pire que moi !). Je pense du coup qu'elle pourrait lui plaire.

**Myquidditch **: Donc, ils s'apprécient ?

**May** : Tout à fait... et je dois t'avouer qu'on sent un petit quelque chose quand on les voit ensemble.

**Myquidditch **: Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on les aide ? Sinon, ils vont passer à coté de leur grande histoire d'amour avec un grand A.

**May** : Tu peux compter sur moi.

**Myquidditch **: On a moins de 3 semaines pour faire évoluer leur situation... Je pense à un truc ! Tu crois qu'une relation longue distance peut marcher entre eux ? Désolé de poser la question qui tue !

**May** : Non, elle est tout à fait légitime. Je pense que cela peut marcher s'ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre. Étant une grande romantique, je croise les doigts pour que cela fonctionne entre eux.

**Myquidditch **: Alors opération "Cupidon" est en marche !

**May** : J'adore le nom !

**Myquidditch **: Très contente d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance.

**May** : Moi de même ! Je te tiens au courant de la suite des opérations.

**Myquidditch **: Bien "Sergent Cupidon" !

**May **se roule par terre en pleurant de rire.

**Myquidditch **sent que la journée va être ensoleillé, malgré la pluie dehors !

**May** et **Myquidditch **viennent de se déconnecter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 août 2020

De : Joshua Vikal

A : Albus Potter – 12 square Grimmaurd – Londres - Grande-Bretagne

Au secours, Albus !

J'aurais besoin de tes lumières sur ton expérience (et celle de Scorpius) avec les filles ?

Je pense que tu dois savoir qu'Eglantine séjourne actuellement chez nous... La vérité, c'est que depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête. Et plus j'apprends à la connaître et plus elle me plaît ! Cependant, je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Tu crois que je suis irrécupérable ?

Voilà, j'attends tes lumières pour me guider.

Joshua

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 août 2020

De : Albus Potter

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Etat du Maine – Etats-Unis

Salut Joshua,

Je vais essayer de t'éclairer sur la voie de la sagesse, mon cher ami.

Comme dirait mon idiot de frère, les filles n'attendent qu'à nous tomber dans les bras ! Neanmois, je pense que c'est loin d'être le cas. Les filles aiment le romantisme, qu'on les écoute, qu'on s'intéresse à elles... mais la véritable clé est de rester soi-même.

Je connais El depuis longtemps pour être convaincu que si elle a craqué pour toi d'abord pour ton beau visage, elle l'ait maintenant par ton bel esprit. Alors reste toi même et dis-lui ce que tu ressens car elle ne pourra jamais le deviner. Elle n'est pas télépathe !

Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être un ado de 14 ans ! Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle !

Arme-toi de courage et tout ira bien.

Albus.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 12 août 2020

De : Myriam Dubois

A : Eglantine Londubat – Portland – Etat du Maine - Etats-unis

Salut Eglantine,

Et bien cette année, j'ai passé un été des plus simple dans notre maison de vacances au bord de la mer. Papa et maman étaient parfaitement heureux de fuir toute la famille et de venir se réfugier ici. Scorpius et ses parents doivent arriver la semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte d'avoir de la compagnie car j'en peux plus de voir mes parents en mode "câlins"!

Tu sais, je crois qu'ils sont encore plus amoureux que le jour de leur rencontre... Beurk ! J'espère ne jamais être comme eux quand j'aurais un amoureux ! Sinon achève-moi !

Est-ce que le mignon Joshua l'est-il vraiment ou est-ce sa fortune qui le rende si miam-miam ?!

A bientôt

Myriam

xxxxxxxxxx

**Bienvenue sur le Magicnet**

**Pseudo **: May

**Mot de passe **: xxxx

Vous avez un message de **Myquidditch**

**Myquidditch** : Cela fait deux semaines que je suis au supplice ! Je t'en pris quelles sont les nouvelles du Front ?

**May** : Désolé, mais malgré mes sous-entendus, Eglantine a refusé de faire le premier pas. Cependant miracle, il y a quelques jours, Joshua a fait tout le boulot comme un grand garçon.

**Myquidditch** : Ils sont ensembles ou pas ?

**May** : De ma serre où je me suis installée avec ma magic-tablette, je les vois se promener main dans la main, se regardant avec un sourire béat de jeunes amoureux.

**Myquidditch** : Cela veut dire qu'Albus a été de bon conseil ! Lui qui disait qu'il n'avait rien apporté à son nouvel ami.

**May** : J'apprécie déjà cet Albus.

**Myquidditch** : Bien Sergent Cupidon ! Mission accompli !

**May** : Oui Commandant Cupidon. Remerciez pour moi le Capitaine Cupidon. ^^ Mais je vais devoir raccrocher mon arc et mes flèches pour partir à la chasse aux gnomes qui ont envahie l'un des parterres de fleurs. Je crois que l'une des voisines de la propriété des Vikal, une vieille mégère, a un grandiose jardin qui ne demande qu'à recevoir de nouveaux habitants.

**Myquidditch** : Maiana, un vilain démon sommeil en toi ! Vaux mieux être ton amie que ton ennemie... j'adore cela ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

**May** : Mais je ne demande que cela. ^^

**May** et **Myquidditch **viennent de se déconnecter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 août 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Myriam Dubois – Comté de Dorset - Grande-Bretagne

Myriam,

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant. Joshua m'a avoué qu'il était attiré par moi, mais qu'il craignait de me le dire. Cependant, il a trouvé le courage de se lancer. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, il me donnait mon premier baiser (j'ai fait le vœu qu'il soit à moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle... Joshua. Pas le baiser !). Suis-je égoïste ?

Je sais que notre relation sera longue distance, mais je veux nous donner une chance. Je veux croire qu'il est "mon Olivier"!

Je rentre dans quelques jours, je te raconterai tout de vive voix. J'espère que tu as passés de bonnes vacances malgré les Grands-Oncles et tes parents ?

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 25 août 2020

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Chaudron Baveur - Londres - Grande-Bretagne

Chère Eglantine,

J'ai vraiment passé un été des plus agréables. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile à cause de la distance. Mais je te promet que je le protégerais de toutes les filles qui pourraient lui tourner autour à Ilvermorny !

Ma tante ne m'a encore rien promis, mais l'année prochaine, c'est moi qui pourrait venir passer l'été en Angleterre (peut-être en compagnie de Joshua, si son père donne son accord, mais là ce n'est pas gagné).

Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Maiana

* * *

**Notes de chapitre**

(1) voir ma fanfic "Elanor, Draco et compagnie" (en cours de réécriture sous le titre "Raison et Sentiments"– chapitre 17 à 19 où la relation entre Camille et Olivier a été contrarié par divers personnes !


	3. Une amitié par delà un océan

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Ce nouveau chapitre se déroule durant la 4ème année de Maiana et Eglantine. L'histoire de Maiana commence à prendre forme à partir de ce chapitre.

Encore merci d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana McBain et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du Tome 7 d'Harry Potter. Elle est centrée sur Maiana McBain avec des échanges d'Hiboux et des messages sur la magicnet qui seront au rendez-vous...

* * *

**Chapitre III : Une amitié par delà un océan**

Du : 13 septembre 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Salut May,

J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passé à Ilvermorny ?

Nous, tout s'est bien déroulé avec une bonne surprise pour Myriam. Le directeur de notre maison, le Professeur Justin Finch-Fletchley a annoncé à notre amie qu'elle allait être la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Myriam a tellement hurlé de joie que je dois être sourde maintenant d'une oreille.

Hier, Myriam a fait des essais pour choisir les futurs membres de son équipe. Voici la composition de celle-ci :

Capitaine / Poursuiveuse : Myriam Dubois (4ème annèe)

Poursuiveur : Hugo Weasley (3ème année)

Poursuiveuse : Jenny Beddor (5ème année)

Gardien : Edward Keller (6ème année)

Attrapeur : Julia McCall (3ème année)

Batteur : Arthur Benwick (7ème année)

Batteur : Luis Andrio (5ème année)

Ta bonne humeur me manque, mais je sais qu'au prochain été nous allons sans doute nous revoir. En attendant, je te demande de bien veiller à qu'aucune harpie ne me pique mon petit-ami ! Il est "chasse gardé" !

Amitiés,

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 22 septembre 2020

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard – Grande-Bretagne

Salut, El,

Cette rentrée en 4ème année s'est bien déroulée aussi de mon coté. Nous avons un nouveau professeur en Botanique qui a travaillé avec ton père. Il m'a raconté que dans sa jeunesse ton père était très maladroit, ce qui avait donné des situation assez comique. Cependant quand il s'agissait des plantes, il était passionné et très attentionné. Penses-tu que cela sois un compliment si mon professeur me compare à ton père ? Car c'est le cas !

J'espère que Joshua t'écrit de très longs hiboux depuis votre séparation. Sinon, je me ferais un devoir d'aller lui tirer les oreilles pour te négliger.

Ta présence aussi me manque, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Je vais harceler ma tante toute l'année pour qu'elle me laisse partir au prochain été chez toi, avec l'accord de tes parents, bien sûr !

Bon courage pour les cours et tout le reste.

Amitiés,

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 octobre 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Salut May,

Ne t'inquiète pas, Joshua m'écrit de longs hiboux. J'aime particulièrement ses poèmes. Il a une bonne plume !

Pour ce qui est de mon père, sache que c'est un très beau compliment si on te compare à lui. En effet, mon père est très apprécié, à travers le monde, il est assez connu au sein de la communauté des botanistes. Dans sa jeunesse, avant d'épouser ma mère, il a fait un tour du monde qui a durée plusieurs années pour étudier les plantes magiques et leurs propriétés. Il s'est fait de nombreux amis avec qui il est toujours en contacte. Je crois donc qu'il doit avoir de tes nouvelles par son collègue à Ilvermorny !

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai appris de mauvaises nouvelles. Scorpius m'a annoncé qu'il a eu une violente dispute avec Rose car il ne supporte plus de cacher sa relation avec elle. Il souhaite qu'ils s'affichent au grand jour, mais Rose ne veut pas à cause de leurs pères qui se détestent royalement... Alors que je pensais que ce n'était qu'une dispute passagère. Il s'avère que la glace n'est pas prête qu'être brisé entre eux, car aucun des deux ne veut céder ! Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Scorpius car Rose semble lui a brisé le coeur.

Quant à Myriam, elle prend très à coeur son rôle de Capitaine. Elle serait légèrement sadique lors des entraînements et ses coéquipiers la surnomme "Le Tyran". Cependant, les entraînements doivent porter leurs fruits car le week-end dernier notre équipe a remporté le match en moins de 10 minutes. Myriam a écrabouillé ses adversaires et cela en était même effrayant !

Amitiés,

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 4 novembre 2020

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard – Grande-Bretagne

Salut El,

Tu avais raison quand tu m'as écrit que ton père et mon professeur devaient échanger sur moi, car il s'avère que ton père via mon prof m'a proposé de devenir l'illustratrice d"un ouvrage de botanique qu'il est entrain d'écrire. Mes aquarelles que tu lui as envoyé lui a tapé dans l'oeil. Tu imagines moi une étudiante de bientôt 15 ans avoir pour mentor le grand Neville Londubat ! Je suis trop folle de joie qu'il va falloir m'assommer pour que j'arrête de sauter partout. ^^

Comment cela se passe entre Scorpius et Rose ? Te fais-tu toujours passer pour la petite-amie de Scorpius ?

Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec toi que je peux partager des histoires de coeur.

Amitiés,

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 23 novembre 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

May,

C'est confirmé, tout est terminé entre Scorpius et Rose. Je suis triste pour mon ami, Rose lui a brisé le cœur. Je crois qu'il ne pourra jamais lui pardonner le mal qu'elle lui a fait. Du coup, je n'ai plus besoin de me faire passer pour sa petite-amie et je peux donc enfin vivre ma propre histoire d'amour au grand jour. Myriam est soulagée de ne plus me voir jouer l'amoureuse de Scorpius, elle trouvait cela plutôt malsain.

Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon père t'ait fait cette proposition. Il est en admiration devant ton travail et sur ta vision de la botanique. Je sais aussi qu'il a envoyé plusieurs de tes aquarelles à Camille, la mère de Myriam. Il se pourrait qu'elle te prenne aussi sous son aile. C'est Myriam qui m'a donné cette info. Mais saute pas de joie trop vite, attend quand même qu'elle t'en parle elle-même.

Je pense très fort à toi et à Joshua.

Amitiés,

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxx

Du : 25 novembre 2020

De : Scorpius Malfoy

A : Joshua Vikal – Ilvermorny - Etats-Unis

Salut Josh,

Tu es peut-être déjà au courant, via Maiana, qu'entre Rose et moi tout est terminé. Je pense que tu comprendras que je ne supportais plus de jouer à ce jeu et de faire souffrir Eglantine. Elle a le droit de vivre son histoire avec toi au grand jour, sans que je vienne compliquer les choses.

Alors, j'ai dit à Rose que je ne voulais plus qu'on se cache. Mais elle a refusé, toujours en me donnant l'excuse de nos pères. Cependant, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas s'engager plus loin dans notre relation. Je ne voulais plus vivre dans le mensonge, alors je lui ai donné un ultimatum. Tu connais déjà la réponse qu'elle m'a donné. J'ai été un idiot de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre elle et moi, quelque chose d'unique. Je lui aurais donné le lune si elle me l'avait demandé... Comment pourrais-je lui pardonner de m'avoir brisé le coeur ?!

Je te souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur du monde avec notre Eglantine, elle le mérite après avoir été tourmenté depuis des mois en se faisant passer pour ma petite-amie. Je suis même soulagé que cela ait pris fin. Ne t'inquiète pas je veillerai sur elle pour toi.

Salutations à Maiana,

Scorpius

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 3 décembre 2020

De : Joshua Vikal

A : Scorpius Malfoy – Poudlard – Grande-Bretagne

Scorpius,

Je te remercie de ton honnête et je peux te comprendre. Il n'est jamais facile de vivre une relation amoureuse quand les choses ne sont pas clairement dit. Il m'a fallu un très grand courage pour avouer mes sentiments à Eglantine. Mais comme me l'a écrit Albus, les filles ne sont pas télépathe, si on ne leur dit pas ce que nous avons sur le coeur, elles ne pourront jamais le deviner.

Je crois que tu es une bonne personne car tu as eu le courage d'exprimer tes sentiments. Il est dommage que cette Rose n'est pas compris que tu étais un chouette type, honnête et gentil. Elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle a perdu ! Je pense vraiment ce que j'écris car Eglantine m'a raconté qui tu étais réellement et je me fis à son jugement, même si on ne s'est pas encore rencontré en chair et en os.

Je te remercie de prendre soin d'Eglantine pour moi, je te l'avoue cette relation longue distance me fait peur. Je crains qu'avec le temps, mes sentiments ou les siens viennent à disparaître. Maiana me traite d'idiot quand je l'exprime à voix haut. Elle croit que nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre depuis notre naissance, qu'il suffit de nous voir ensemble pour voir la force de notre jeune amour. On verra bien ce que nous réserve l'avenir !

Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là... ainsi qu'Albus, alors n'hésite pas, c'est fait pour cela les amis.

Salutations à Albus,

Joshua

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 26 décembre 2020

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny – Etats-Unis

May,

Je n'ai jamais aussi eu honte de mes parents. Il faut que je te raconte.

Comme mon père était de permanence pour surveiller les élèves qui restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances, je suis donc restée au collège avec Myriam pour passer les fêtes avec lui. Le réveillon de noël, nous avons dîné dans la grande salle en compagnie de 4 autres professeurs, dont la directrice, et 5 autres élèves.

Au cours du repas, on a entendu quelqu'un arriver dans la hall d'entrée, chantant une chanson de noël... Devine qui c'était ?... Ma mère ! N'ayant pas envie de passer les fêtes toute seule, elle s'était invitée à Poudlard pour être avec mon père et moi. Mes parents savent faire la fête... mais j'ai eu trop honte ! Surtout qu'au cours de la soirée maman nous a appris qu'elle avait obtenu un poste d'infirmière à la rentrée prochaine à Poudlard.

Tu imagines, je vais vivre l'enfer d'avoir deux parents membres de l'équipe de Poudlard. Ai pitié de moi !

Je te souhaite une bonne année.

Amitiés,

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 19 janvier 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard – Grande-Bretagne

Salut El,

Je suis désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant, mais j'étais rentrée à la maison pour les fêtes de noël avec Joshua. Je n'ai donc eu ton hibou qu'à mon retour à Ivermorny, la semaine dernière.

Je compatis pour ce qui t'arrive avec tes parents. Je dois d'avouer que j'ai un peu le même problème avec ma tante.

Comme elle travaille pour les Vikal, elle pense que je ne dois pas être aussi familière avec ses employeurs ! Mais le père de Joshua m'apprécie beaucoup. Elle oublie que j'ai grandi avec Joshua, nous avons fait les 400 coups ensembles, les pires bêtises qu'on puisse imaginer. Cependant Tante Aila ne comprend pas que je considère Mr Vikal comme un oncle bienveillant. Bref, il y a eu des disputes durant les fêtes. Mais comme le dit Mr Vikal, "elle aboie plus qu'elle mord"! Donc ce qu'elle peut me dire me passe au dessus de la tête.

Joshua m'a dit que tu avais postulé pour entrer dans un programme d'échange avec ton école de danse. J'espère vraiment que tu vas pouvoir voyager dans les plus grandes écoles de danse du monde. Peut-être que tu feras ainsi ton propre tour du monde, comme ton père !

Bon courage pour cette nouvelle année.

Amitiés,

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 février 2021

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny – Etats-Unis

Salut May,

Il y a quelques jours, il m'est arrivé une catastrophe. J'ai voulu tester un tonique pour les cheveux, mais j'ai du me tromper dans les dosages car je me suis retrouvée avec des cheveux de couleur rouge vif. J'ai du aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle répare les dégâts ! Elle a pu atténuer la couleur rouge. Mais maintenant j'ai les cheveux roses pâles. Je suis bien contente que Joshua et moi ayons une relation longue distance pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le carnage !

Mon père m'a passé un énorme savon. J'ai du lui promettre de ne plus essayer des potions de ma composition sur moi. Albus s'est gentiment moqué de ma mésaventure, cependant il a promis de m'aider la prochaine fois que je voudrais me fabriquer une potion. En effet, il est le meilleur de notre promotion en cours de potion, faisant la fierté de notre professeur !

Le week-end dernier, Myriam et son équipe ont mis une patté aux Gryffondor ! Mon amie est entrain de devenir une légende !

J'espère que ta tante ne t'en fait pas trop baver. Est-ce qu'elle a enfin accepté de te laisser venir chez moi cet été ? Parce que mes parents ont hâte de te revoir, surtout mon père. Attends-toi à devoir travailler pour lui pendant plusieurs jours durant ton séjour.

Prends soin de toi.

Amitiés,

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 12 avril 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard – Grande-Bretagne

Salut Eglantine,

J'adore le printemps qui est pour moi la saison du renouveau. Les vacances du printemps viennent de se terminer et je suis de retour à Ivermorny.

Pour mon 15ème anniversaire, le père de Joshua m'a offert un billet A/R pour me rendre cet été en Angleterre, pour 6 semaines. Il parait que tout est déjà vu avec tes parents. Mr Vikal n'annoncera la nouvelle à ma tante que la veille de mon départ pour éviter qu'elle mette son veto sur mon séjour que j'attends avec impatience.

Malheureusement, Joshua ne pourra pas venir avec moi car des membres de sa famille vivant en Indes doivent venir passer l'été à Portland. Je suis contente de partir et en même temps si triste pour vous deux. Je sais que tu attendais avec impatience de le revoir. Dis-toi que tu pourras ainsi passer ton été à danser au lieu de batifoler... Bon d'accord, je sors !

Amitiés,

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 mai 2021

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Ilvermorny – Etats-Unis

May,

Trop trop contente que tu viennes ! Mais si triste que mon Joshua ne puisse venir avec toi. Mais comme tu me l'a écrit, ainsi je vais pouvoir peaufiner mes pointes et mes entrechats... même si je te l'avoue que j'aurais préférer goûter aux baisers de mon Joshua (soupire dépitée).

Mes amis ont hâte de faire ta rencontre, je leur ai tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression qu'ils te connaissent déjà. Myriam t'imagine en petit diablotin, Scorpius couverte de terre et Albus, lui je sais pas trop car il ne s'exprime pas beaucoup sur ton sujet. Bref, tu découvriras cela de toi-même dans les prochaines semaines.

Amitiés,

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 13 juin 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard – Grande-Bretagne

Salut Eglantine,

Nos examens sont enfin passés. Ouff !

Nous sommes entrain de finir nos malles et nous allons quitter Ilvermorny à la fin de la semaine. Mon impatience d'aller en Angleterre commence à se faire ressentir. Joshua a du finir par me frapper pour que je me calme, lui qui se dit non-violent, cela te donne un exemple de ma joie non contenue.

Il reste juste le sujet de ma tante qui m'angoisse. Je me demande comment elle va réagir quand Mr Vikal va lui annoncer mon départ pour six semaines chez toi, cela est le seul point noir à mon horizon. J'espère que Tante Aila ne va pas tout gâcher. Tu comprends, c'est une vraie rabat joie !

Croise les doigts pour moi,

Amitiés,

Maiana


	4. Un été à l'Anglaise

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Un nouveau chapitre qui se déroule durant les mois d'été...

Encore merci d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana McBain et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du Tome 7 d'Harry Potter. Elle est centrée sur Maiana McBain avec des échanges d'Hiboux et de messages sur le magicnet...

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Un été à l'Anglaise**

Du : 4 juillet 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Maine - Etats-Unis

Salut Josh,

Je suis bien arrivée à Londres, je loge pour l'instant au Chaudon Baveur, l'Auberge que tient la mère d'Eglantine.

Eglantine passe ses journées à son école du danse. Cependant, je ne reste pas seule car Myriam me tient compagnie. On apprend à se connaître et elle me parle de leurs amis. Hier, je suis allée chez elle où j'ai fait la connaissance de ses parents. Camille, sa mère, qui est la cousine du père d'Eglantine, est une célèbre peintre, elle voyage souvent pour exposer ses œuvres à travers le monde. Quant à son père, Olivier, il est le directeur du club de Quidditch dans lequel il a joué pendant des années. Ils sont assez drôle !

La mère de Myriam m'a offert des feuilles de dessin pour commencer à travailler avec le père d'Eglantine sur son livre. Il est agréable de pouvoir allier mes deux passions : la botanique et l'aquarelle.

J'espère que la colère de ma tante est enfin passé ou est-ce qu'elle est toujours entrain de bouder après ton père ? En tout cas, j'ai apprécié que ton père n'est pas cédé à la demande de ma tante d'annuler mon voyage.

Amuse-toi avec tes cousins.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 11 juillet 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Maine - Etats-Unis

Salut Josh,

Cela fait quelques jours que je suis installée dans la maison de vacances des parents de Myriam, située au bord de la mer. Tu connais mon affection pour l'océan, je me sens comme chez moi ici.

Scorpius et sa famille sont arrivés hier. Je suis trop contente de faire enfin sa connaissance...

Il est tel que je me l'imaginais. Quant à Meg, sa petite soeur, elle ressemble beaucoup à leur mère. Cependant, elle a les même yeux que Scorpius, ceux de leur père... des yeux qui n'ont jamais rien vu car Meg est aveugle. Au début, je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec elle. Puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la traite comme si elle avait tous ses sens. Meg est très curieuse, elle n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, sur ma tante, ton père ou toi, sans oublier notre école ou notre vie aux Etats-Unis.

Albus, le meilleur ami de Scorpius est arrivé ce matin pour rester deux semaines avec nous. Je ne le pensais pas du tout ainsi. Je le voyais plutôt comme ton double. Mais en réalité, il est tout ton contraire. Il est très grand (une tête de plus que moi), des cheveux noirs court qui sont toujours en bataille, de grands yeux verts, une peau douce et des muscles d'acier (j'ai pu avoir le loisirs de le toucher lors de l'une de mes légendaires maladresses). Il se dégage de lui une tranquillité qui fait me sentir bien à ses cotés...

J'espère que tu ne passes pas trop de temps plongé dans tes livres et que tu sors de temps en temps profiter du soleil et de la mer en compagnie de tes cousins.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 17 juillet 2021

De : Scorpius Malfoy

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Maine - Etats-Unis

Salut Josh,

J'espère que tu ne trouves pas le temps trop long sans Maiana à tes cotés ? De notre coté, nous sommes heureux d'avoir enfin fait sa connaissance.

Ces derniers jours, j'ai longuement discuté avec notre amie. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais toujours du mal à me remettre de ma rupture avec Rose. Il m'arrive de me dire que jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier ! Alors Maiana m'a conseillé de voir d'autres filles à l'opposé de mon ancienne petite-amie. Je crois qu'elle a sans doute raison.

Cela fait quelques jours qu'Albus nous a rejoint et je dois t'avouer que j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe un truc entre Maiana et lui. Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas indifférent l'un à l'autre. J'essaye d'encourager mon ami a être plus téméraire ! Mais cet idiot croit que Maiana est intéressée par moi. J'ai envie de le baffer pour être aussi aveugle, alors que notre amie n'a que des regards que pour lui.

Je te tiens au courant de la suite des événements

Amitiés,

Scorpius

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 22 juillet 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Maine - Etats-Unis

Salut Josh,

Eglantine a hâte d'être à l'année prochaine pour venir te rejoindre. Tu lui manques, mais elle est très patiente, elle m'a expliqué que cela renforçait ses sentiments pour toi.

Ces derniers jours, je suis un peu chamboulée car je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Albus. Je sais que je ne devrais pas tenter le diable, mais j'aime être prés de lui. Je sais que je souffrirais de ces sentiments à sens unique. Mais chaque moment où il me frôle, fait battre mon coeur et me rend heureuse. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place dans cet univers... Je sais qu'à mon retour à la maison viendra le temps des larmes...

A la fin de la semaine, je vais partir avec Eglantine, Myriam et Scorpius chez les Grands-parents d'Albus. Peut-être que je trouverai le courage de dire à Albus mes sentiments.

Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre de Tante Aila, je vois qu'elle n'a toujours pas décoléré contre ton père depuis mon départ. Bref, dirent-leur de se calmer, c'est pas bon à leur âge, ils vont se faire des cheveux blancs ! Et pourquoi ma tante pense qu'il y a des dangers en Angleterre ? Je ne suis pas partie au fin fond de l'Asie !

Est-ce que les jardiniers s'occupent bien de mes plantes ?

Attention au coup de soleil durant tes lectures sur la plage.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 22 juillet 2021

De : Albus Potter

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Maine - Etats-Unis

Josh,

Crois-tu au Destin ?

Je pensais que l'Amour n'était que pour les romantiques et non pour les personnes raisonnables. Sachant que je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie, je ne pensais pas connaître ce sentiment.

Il y a 10 jours, j'ai fait la connaissance de Maiana d'une bien étrange façon. Elle est arrivée sur la terrasse et alors que Myriam allait nous présenter l'un à l'autre, elle a trébuché et elle a atterri dans mes bras (est-elle toujours aussi maladroite ?). Son doux parfum floral et la douceur de sa peau m'ont envoûté. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour personne.

Hier, j'ai passé un moment sur la plage avec Maiana, j'ai tenté de lui dire qu'elle me plaisait. Mais je m'y suis pris comme un pied et au final cela a été un carnage. Je ne suis d'un idiot !

Maintenant, il m'est douloureux de voir Maiana si proche de Scorpius, ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers jours. Pourquoi suis-je autant jaloux de mon meilleur ami d'être aussi intime avec elle ? Elle n'est qu'une inconnue, bien loin de l'image que je m'étais faite d'elle à travers tes lettres.

En fait, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, je me dis qu'elle est trop bien pour un crétin comme moi. Il vaut mieux que je garde mes distances avec elle, ainsi je n'aurais pas de risque de souffrir si elle préfère Scorpius.

Je doute et je n'aime pas cela. Étais-tu dans le même état d'esprit après ta rencontre avec Eglantine ?

J'espère que cet hibou te trouvera en forme ?

Albus

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 29 juillet 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Maine - Etats-Unis

Salut Josh,

Je passe quelques jours au Terrier, chez les Weasley, les Grands-parents d'Albus. Mrs Weasley est une petite dame, un peu rondelette, aux cheveux grisonnant. On n'a qu'une envie c'est de se blottir dans ses bras. Quant à Mr Weasley, il est grand, il porte des lunettes, chauve au haut du crâne et des cheveux gris sur les cotés, c'est un passionné d'objets moldus. Tout le monde les adore.

Ils ont eu plusieurs enfants : Bill qui est marié à Fleur, ils ont 3 enfants (Victoire, Dominique, Louis). Percy est marié à Audrey, ils ont deux filles (Lucy et Molly). George qui s'est marié avec une Auror nommé Angélina, ils ont eu deux enfants (Fred et Roxanne). Ron, lui, est marié à Hermione, se sont les parents de Rose et d'Hugo. Et pour finir Ginny qui est marié à Harry, ils sont les parents de James, Albus et Lily. Quant à Fred (le jumeau de George) et Charlie, ils ont été tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard, ainsi que Ganaëlla, la fiancée de Charlie.

Tout le monde est vraiment très gentil, on ne peut que les adorer. Par contre, je n'apprécie pas du tout James, le grand frère d'Albus. C'est un play-boy, le genre de garçon qui croit que grâce à son sourire charmeur toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras. Il a tenté de m'embrasser en pensant que j'avais un penchant pour lui. Je lui ai répondu en le giflant. Il a voulu recommencer, mais Albus est arrivé à ce moment là. Il est entré dans une fureur sans nom et a frappé son frère. James s'est retrouvé avec un bel oeil au beurre noir ! Depuis, Albus tient ses distances avec moi. Crois-tu qu'il soit fâché contre moi ?

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius passe ses journée en compagnie de Lily, la petite soeur d'Albus. Je sais par Meg que Lily est amoureuse de lui depuis des années. Je crois que les prochains mois à Poudlard vont être explosif, entre Rose qui est verte de jalousie (Franchement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est en colère sachant que c'est elle qui l'a quitté !), James qui a une dent contre Scorpius et Albus qui ne semble pas trop chaud pour que son meilleur ami sorte avec sa petite soeur. Bref, cela est toujours autant animé chez nous.

Dit à ton père de laisser tomber, ma tante est devenue folle et on ne peut pas la changer !

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 9 août 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Maine - Etats-Unis

Salut Josh,

Mon travail avec le Professeur Londubat avance plutôt bien. C'est un très bon mentor ainsi que Camille, la mère de Myriam qui m'a pris sous son aille, je crois qu'elle aimerait que je devienne son élève. Mais je crois qu'actuellement avec l'état émotionnel de tante Aila cela va me sembler très compliqué. J'adore l'Angleterre ! Pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à se détendre et à me laisser vivre ma vie ?

Hier, alors que je passais la journée chez Albus, l'un des hommes sous les ordres de son père, commandant des Auror, est passé déposer des dossiers à son chef. Ce jeune Auror m'a fortement intrigué, c'est un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année qui me ressemble beaucoup. Quand il m'a aperçu, il a été aussi surpris que moi de notre ressemblance. Puis il a vu à mon cou mon vieux médaillon. Je l'ai vu changer de couleur. Ensuite, il a pris les jambes à son cou comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. J'aurais bien voulu lui parler !

Ne t'inquiète pas à mon retour à Portland, je vais avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses avec ma tête de caboche de Tante. Faut qu'elle arrête de pourrir la vie de ton père pour une histoire sans queue ni tête. Tiens le coup, je rentre dans moins d'une semaine

Maiana

xxxxxxxxx

Du : 14 août 2021

De : Scorpius Malfoy

A : Joshua Vikal – Portland – Etat du Maine - Etats-Unis

Salut Josh,

Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai surpris sur la terrasse alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser... je te donne dans le mille ! Maiana et Albus.

Je savais qu'il y avait entre eux une alchimie bien trop réel pour qu'ils l'ignorent. Malheureusement, le baiser n'a pas eu lieu à cause de James et de ses copains qui ont débarqué au Terrier, jouant les troubles fêtes. J'ai eu une énorme envie de meurtre !

Tout le reste de la soirée, Maiana et Albus ont gardé une très bonne distance entre eux... cela en était exaspérant ! J'ai pourtant fait mon possible pour essayer qu'ils se retrouvent en tête à tête, mais avec James dans les barrages, c'était presque mission impossible.

J'ai tenté de tirer les vers du nez d'Albus pour connaître ses sentiments envers notre amie. Mais il est resté aussi muet qu'une tombe !

Peut-être as-tu eu plus d'informations que moi ? J'espère que tu accepteras de les partager avec moi.

Scorpius

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 16 août 2021

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana McBain – Portland – Etat du Maine – Etats-Unis

May,

J'espère que tu es bien rentrée à Portland et que ta tante s'est calmée maintenant que tu es de retour chez toi ?

J'ai vraiment passé un très bel été en ta compagnie. Je suis tellement désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais tu semblais tout de même très heureuse de vivre de bons moments avec nos amis, sans oublier mon père et la mère de Myriam qui sont tombés sous ton charme.

As-tu dis à Albus ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? Dis moi que tu l'as fait !? Il serait injuste que lui et toi passiez à coté d'une belle histoire. Je suis convaincue que vous êtes des âmes-sœurs. Il suffit de vous voir ensemble pour le comprendre. Il n'y aurait qu'un aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte... et même Meg s'en ait rendu compte !

S'il te plaît May prend ta plume et fait ta plus belle déclaration !

Tu vas nous manquer. Je te souhaite bon courage avec ta harpie de tante et bonne préparation pour ta rentrée.

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 18 août 2021

De : Maiana McBain

A : Eglantine Londubat – Chaudron Baveur - Londres - Grande-Bretagne

Eglantine,

Je haie ma tante pour m'avoir caché la vérité ! Comment a-t-elle pu être horrible à ce point ? J'ai eu une violente dispute avec elle ce matin. Je lui ai ordonné d'arrêter de me mentir car je connaissais la vérité par le père de Joshua.

Mr Vikal m'a annoncé que j'avais un frère aîné qui aurait été élevé par notre grand-mère paternelle ! J'ai une famille en Angleterre et il se pourrait que le jeune Auror croisé chez le père d'Albus, soit ce frère.

Cependant, ce n'est pas tout, le père de Joshua m'a révélé un secret concernant ma défunte mère qu'il a connu avant ma naissance, faisant de moi un être différent. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir t'en dire plus pour l'instant...

J'ai peur que toute mon existence ne soit que mensonge, peur de ne plus être moi-même... Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre normalement avec ce fardeau ?

Je déteste ma vie où tout est faux ! Alors comprends-moi si aujourd'hui, je ne trouve pas le courage d'ouvrir mon cœur à Albus... Il mérite bien mieux que la monstrueuse créature que je suis !

J'aimerai que tu sois en ce moment avec moi pour me consoler. Tu me manques.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 19 août 2021

De : Joshua Vikal

A : Eglantine Londubat – Chaudron Buveur - Grande-Bretagne

Eglantine,

Une chose terrible est arrivée cet après-midi. Mrs McBain s'est violemment disputé une fois de plus avec mon père au sujet de Maiana. Mais après cela, elle est partie précipitamment de la maison avec notre amie. Une heure plus tard, le shérif du comté est venu nous annoncer qu'elles avaient eu un terrible accident à la sortie de la ville.

Mrs McBain a été tué sur le coup. Quant à Maiana, elle a survécu, mais son état est très préoccupant, les médecins Non-Maj' pensent qu'elle ne passera pas les prochains jours... Je ne peux pas concevoir de vivre sans elle... c'est ma meilleure amie. Si je le pouvais, je donnerai toute la fortune de ma famille pour que les Dieux ne l'emportent pas dans les ténèbres.

Mon père est dévasté, il pense être responsable de ce qui est arrivé...

Désolé si cette lettre est pleine de traces de larmes...

Joshua


	5. Une vie en suspens

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Désolé d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la dernière partie de ce chapitre (c'est dur de se mettre dans la tête d'un garçon de 15 ans !). Je ne voulais pas que cela soit nian-nian. Bref, j'ai fini par retirer une bonne partie de ce que j'avais écrit !

Dans ce chapitre, pas de forme épistolaire, à la place, vous aurez le point de vue de 5 personnages différents, à vous de devinez quel personnage j'ai fait intervenir (Facile ^^).

Je vous avoue que pour ce nouveau chapitre, je me suis fortement inspirée du livre et du film « Si je reste ». J'ai aussi fait un clin d'oeil à un Disney (saurez-vous le retrouver ?). Réponses au prochain chapitre.

Je vous remercie d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre et de me suivre. Bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana McBain et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du Tome 7 d'Harry Potter. Elle fait suite à mes deux premières fanfics « les épreuves de la vie » et « Draco, Elanor et compagnie ». Cette nouvelle histoire est centrée sur Maiana McBain avec des échanges d'Hiboux et de messages sur le magicnet...

* * *

**Chapitre V : Une vie en suspens**

Aila, une journée déjà que vous n'êtes plus de ce monde.

Je regarde votre corps froid, endormie à jamais. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle même dans la mort et malgré les nombreux bandages qui recouvrent votre corps. J'écoute à peine le médecin légiste parlementer avec les représentants du ministère de la magie américain pour faire l'autopsie de votre corps. J'ai réussi à prévenir les autorités magiques pour que les Non-Maj' ne découvrent pas votre véritable nature de Mermaid, faisant de vous, l'une des épouses de l'Océan.

Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! J'aurais du vous écouter au lieu d'hurler après vous et de vous traiter de folle. J'aurais du vous retenir quand vous avez claqué la porte de mon bureau... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, trop fier pour écouter vos mises en garde. Et le pire est arrivé !

Maiana vous a survécu, mais pour combien de temps. Son corps est brisée. Je me dis que peut-être il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle soit morte sur le coup comme vous. Les médecins nous donnent aucun espoir qu'elle passe la semaine. Cependant, je ne perd pas espoir, je prie tous mes Dieux pour qu'ils l'épargnent. C'est à mon fils que je pense, lui qui à toujours partagé sa vie. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour apaiser ses larmes. Sa douleur est la mienne.

Enfin le médecin légiste nous laisse emporter votre corps. Je confis votre dépouille aux pompes funèbres sorciers. Vos cendres nous seront rendus dans quelques jours. Quand nous en saurons plus sur l'état de Maiana, j'irais rendre vos cendres à l'Océan. Espérant que votre âme trouvera le repos et que vous me pardonnerez un jour...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maiana, cela fait deux jours que tu t'accroches à la vie. Deux jours que je retiens mon souffle à chaque fois qu'un médecin vient nous voir dans la salle d'attente, redoutant l'annonce de ta mort. Mais tu sembles déjouer tout leurs mauvais pronostiques, car tu es toujours parmi nous.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois qu'on nous autorise à te voir. Juste quelques minutes, mais suffisant pour te dire à quel point je tiens à toi, ma meilleure amie, ma soeur. Comment pourrais-je te voir autrement alors que nous avons grandi ensemble, fait les mêmes bêtises, partagé les mêmes joies et les mêmes peines ?

Enfin, nous pouvons entrer dans ta chambre. Ton visage n'a presque aucune blessure, mais le reste de ton corps est brisé. Tu es si pâle sous les bandages qui recouvrent une partie de ton corps. Il parait que tu ne respires qu'à l'aide de cette machine qui ne cesse de biper à chacun de tes battements de coeur.

Je n'ose pas te toucher, comme si j'allais te briser plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Mais mon père m'encourage en retenant un sanglot. Alors je prends ta main qui n'est pas emprisonnée dans une attelle.

\- Maiana si tu meurs, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai... Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie. Alors s'il te plaît, accroche-toi, reste avec nous. Je te promet de faire toutes les balades en forêt que tu voudras et sans me plaindre...

Je retiens un sanglot, mais je veux aller au bout de ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Au moins, je n'aurais pas de regrets.

-. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! May, je ne suis rien sans toi, à part un simple rat de Bibliothèque. Tu es celle qui m'ouvre aux autres, tu arrives à faire de moi une meilleure personne... May reste avec nous... Je t'en supplie !

Je sens les bras de mon père me serrer, essayant de me consoler. Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir. S'il faut que je t'aide à respirer, alors je respirerais à ta place... et ainsi de suite pour chaque partie de ton corps brisé...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maiana, trois jours que ta vie est en suspend.

Dés qu'Eglantine a reçu l'hibou de Joshua, j'ai tout abandonné pour venir à ton chevet, laissant ton amie anéantie avec son père. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi à quelques jours de la rentrée à Poudlard. Je suis donc partie dans la nuit pour Portland par Portoloin spécial.

Dés mon arrivée à l'hôpital, j'ai discuté avec Mr Vikal de ton état. Les nouvelles ne sont vraiment pas bonnes. Tu as eu de nombreux traumatismes. La liste est longue : plusieurs cotes cassés dont l'une a perforé ton poumon droit, hémorragie interne avec plusieurs organes touchés, traumatisme des vertèbres et de la moelle épinière, fracture ouverte de la jambe gauche et plusieurs factures à la jambe droite et bras droit cassé à plusieurs endroits. Il parait que tu as déjà subit deux opérations depuis ton accident. Les médecins attendent une évolution de ton état pour éventuellement opérer tes jambes et ton bras.

Mais ce matin, les médecins nous ont annoncé qu'après de nouveaux examens, tu serais dans un coma végétatif et qu'il n'y a aucune chance que tu te réveilles. Mr Vikal doit prendre la décision de te laisser sous respirateur ou te débrancher. Les médecins moldus ont baissé les bras. C'est injuste alors que tu es si jeune. Mr Vikal me demande d'aller te voir pour que je donne mon avis sur la décision à prendre.

Tout en me dirigeant vers ta chambre, je pense à ma fille, ta meilleure amie, j'aurais voulu qu'on se batte pour elle si elle avait été dans ton cas. Mais que puis-je faire ?

Je suis à ton chevet, je n'aime pas entendre cette machine biper qui respire pour toi. Tu es si pâle. Je me penche vers toi pour examiner tes blessures. Soudain, la réalité me frappe. La médecine moldu ne pourra pas te sauver car tu as reçu un puissant sort de magie noir, plongeant ton âme dans les Ténèbres. C'est pour cela que les moldus pensent que tu es dans un état végétatif.

Immédiatement, je cours rejoindre Mr Vikal, il semble perplexe de mes révélations. Nous en discutons de longues minutes. Puis, la décision est prise, nous allons te faire transférer en Angleterre. Mr Vikal est entrain de s'occuper de tout. Nous allons te rapatrier à Londres, à Ste Mangouste, en espérant que tu sois assez forte pour tenir le coup et rester avec nous.

Tant que nous n'aurons pas épuisé toutes les solutions, je ne me résignerai pas à te laisser partir...

xxxxxxxxxx

Joshua, cela fait quatre jours que tu dois vivre dans une angoisse sans nom.

Pendant que je te serre dans mes bras, tu essayes de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Cela n'est pas grave, je te rassure. Mon Amour, tu n'es plus seul, je suis à tes cotés, même si je sais que ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Je veux profiter de ta présence pour panser ton coeur inconsolable. Je suis autorisée à aller voir notre amie, mais tu n'as pas la force de m'accompagner.

Maman me conduit à la chambre de Maiana qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée de Ste Mangouste. Les guérisseurs sont à son chevet, ainsi qu'un médecin moldu dont la fille est l'une des nôtres. Il a déjà travaillé avec nos guérisseurs sur plusieurs cas qui ont eu de bons résultats. Nous prions tous pour qu'il y ait aussi un miracle pour notre amie.

May, tu es si pâle, comme éteinte... où est passée la joyeuse et lumineuse Maiana. Je n'aime pas entendre le bip de cette machine qui t'aide à respirer. Maman me laisse quelques minutes pour que je te parle, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Es-tu simplement encore là ?

Pourtant, je me penche vers ton visage et je te murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- May, si tu m'entends, je te demande de rester avec nous... Joshua serait anéanti si tu l'abandonnais... Tu dois comprendre que si tu meurs, j'aurais un vide dans ma vie... Si tu t'en vas sans avoir dit à qui tu sais tes sentiments, alors j'aurais espéré en vain. Tu mérites autant que moi d'avoir ton histoire d'amour... Alors s'il te plaît respire... Tu as pris une place importante dans mon coeur... S'il te plaît, Maiana respire !

C'était la première fois que j'affrontais la mort et je n'étais pas prête à la laisser gagner. J'ai éclaté en sanglot en serrant ta main qui n'était pas entravé par un plâtre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maiana, déjà cinq jours que la vie s'est arrêtée brusquement pour nous.

Cinq jours que nous vivons au rythme des battements de ton coeur.

Cinq jours que chacun notre tour, nous venons à ton chevet pour te veiller.

Cinq jours que je ne peux oublier les sanglots d'Eglantine à l'annonce de ton accident.

Certaines de tes blessures commencent à se réparer grâce aux potions des guérisseurs. Mais les autres qui ont été causé par de la magie noire ne guérissent pas.

Maiana que s'est-il vraiment passé à ton retour à Portland ? Pourquoi ta tante s'est-elle enfuit avec toi ? Comment et qui t'a lancé ce sort de magie noir qui infecte ton corps ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse nous est apporté !

Je regarde avec tristesse ton bras droit couvert de bandages.

Je te revois si pleine de vie, me souriant en me montrant tes réalisations. Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras retenir un pinceau entre tes doigts ? Ou même auras-tu assez de force pour porter les pots de tes plantes ?

Je ne peux pas retenir un sanglot en repensant à ce que tu m'a dit avant ton départ. J'avais été touché que tu m'aies considéré comme ton mentor et que tu m'es parlé à cœur ouvert de cette peine de ne pas avoir eu de parents. Je comprenais tout à fait ce que cela faisait de grandir sans cette présence. Je m'étais reconnu dans chacun de tes mots.

\- Tu sais Maiana, ce matin, j'ai regardé les dernières illustrations que tu avais déposé sur mon bureau avant ton départ... Comment pourrais-je continuer ce projet sans toi ? J'en aurais pas le courage ! Alors, j'ai mis mes recherches ainsi que tous tes dessins dans un carton. Puis j'ai fourré le tout dans un placard de mon bureau pour oublier que peut-être tu vas disparaître... Je veux me souvenir de toi pour ta passion et ton amour des plantes. Et non cette image d'un corps si pâle dans ce lit d'hôpital. Alors je te supplie de te battre, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi...

Notre dernier espoir pour te sauver était maintenant entre les mains d'Harry. J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il arriverait à convaincre l'un de ses hommes à utiliser son mystérieux pouvoir de guérison sur toi.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Il y a six jours, la jeune fille que vous avez aperçu lors de votre passage chez moi a eu un grave accident de voiture. Elle a aussi été touché par un sort de magie noire. Les Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste ont tout essayé, mais elle ne répond à aucun sortilèges ou potions qu'ils lui ont donné. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup Macdonald, mais j'aimerais que vous utilisiez votre don pour la soigner.

J'ai répondu à mon Commandant qu'il ne fallait pas attendre de moi une réponse positive, qu'il en serait de même que pour toutes les demandes précédentes, mais que j'allais quand même y réfléchir. Puis j'ai quitté son bureau pour aller au mien. Je me suis laissé tomber dans mon fauteuil.

Quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'une mission qui avait très mal tourné, j'avais sauvé mon meilleur ami grâce à mon don caché. Depuis, le commandant Potter m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises d'utiliser mon don pour sauver d'autres personnes, mais à chaque fois, j'avais toujours répondu par la négative.

Pourquoi en saurait-il autrement aujourd'hui ?

Mon regard s'est perdu sur la photo de mes parents accroché sur le tableau au dessus de mon bureau. Cette photo était la dernière que Granny avait prise quelques jours avant leur mort. La grossesse de ma mère était très avancée, je me faisais une joie de la venue de cette petite soeur tant attendue. Mais tout avait basculé la nuit de sa naissance.

Les "Prêcheurs de Poséidon" étaient venus pour tuer la nouveau-née à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Mes parents étaient morts en essayant de nous protéger. Granny avait eu le temps de s'enfuir avec moi. Malheureusement, ma petite soeur avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace.

Granny a toujours pensait que ma petite soeur était morte cette nuit-là. Mais depuis 15 ans, mon coeur me disait le contraire. Alors quand je me suis retrouvé devant cette mystérieuse adolescente qui séjournait chez le Commandant Potter, j'ai été troublé. Notre ressemblance et le médaillon qu'elle portait au cou ne pouvait pas être un simple hasard. Pourtant, j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas celle que j'espérais.

\- Angus, tu as l'esprit embrouillé ! S'est amusé mon coéquipier qui venait de me rejoindre.

J'ai tourné la tête vers mon meilleur ami, Teddy Lupin. Celui-ci s'était assis sur sa chaise à l'envers, il avait croisé les bras sur le dossier et posé sa tête sur eux. Teddy était de deux ans mon aîné, mais on était devenu comme des frères durant notre scolarité à Poudlard, dans la maison de Poufsouffle. Tout comme moi, il avait perdu ses parents très jeune et avait été élevé par sa grand-mère. Nous portions les mêmes blessures secrètes. Parfois il suffisait juste qu'on échange un regard pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit était l'autre. Cela nous avait sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie lors de nos missions pour le département des Aurors.

\- Le commandant m'a parlé de ce qui est arrivé à la gamine... C'est pour cela que tu sembles si troublé ?

\- Mon cœur sait ce que je dois faire, cependant mon cerveau refuse d'affronter mon passé...

Teddy m'a donné un coup sur la tête avec une pile de dossiers qui traînait sur son bureau.

\- Aie ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !

\- Tu oublieras vite, c'est du passé.

\- Peut-être mais c'est douloureux !

\- Et oui le passé c'est douloureux... Mais à mon sens, on peut soit le fuir, soit tout en apprendre ! C'est un vieux singe qui m'a appris cette leçon. A rit mon meilleur ami.

J'ai soupiré en maudissant Teddy et ses classiques moldus. Mais il n'avait pas tors, je devais arrêter de réfléchir et de me prendre la tête pour rien. Tout mon être me disait que cette jeune fille était ma soeur disparue et je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir.

Je me suis remis sur mes pieds et je me suis dirigé vers le bureau du commandant Potter sous le regard moqueur de mon meilleur ami. Mon Chef a été surpris de me revoir aussi vite dans son antre. Je lui ai donné mon accord.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis, alors que jusqu'à ce jour vous êtes resté inflexible ?

\- Il y a parfois des arguments frappants. Il suffit de passer épreuves des bosses ! Ai-je répliqué un brin moqueur.

C'est ainsi qu'en fin de journée, je me suis retrouvé à suivre le Commandant Potter à travers l'hôpital. Nous sommes arrivés dans un couloir où plusieurs personnes discutaient avec animation devant la porte d'une chambre. Toutes se sont retournés à notre arrivée. Un homme d'origine indoux, âgé de 40-45 ans est venu à notre rencontre.

\- Mr Vikal, voici l'Auror Angus Macdonald. M'a présenté le Commandant Potter.

L'homme m'a fixé quelques secondes avec intérêt avant de m'adresser la parole.

\- Angus, vous ressemblez beaucoup à vos parents. Le petit garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a 16 ans a bien grandit. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé à vos parents... et à votre soeur alors qu'elle était sous ma protection et celle Aila McBain.

Le vague souvenir d'un homme logeant chez mes parents durant quelques jours avec un nouveau-né était encore dans ma tête. C'était donc ce fameux Mr Vikal que Granny m'avait évoqué quelques fois.

A cet instant, je n'avais plus de doute, Maiana McBain était bien ma jeune soeur disparue.

\- Je pense que vous avez de nombreuses questions et je me ferais un plaisir de vous éclairer. Mais avant, si vous en avez le pouvoir, vous devez l'aider.

L'homme m'a fait signe d'entrer dans la chambre. Devant mon hésitation, le Commandant Potter m'a poussé légèrement dans le dos. Puis on a refermé la porte derrière moi. Je leur fus reconnaissant de me laisser seul.

Avec émotion, je me suis avancé vers le lit où ma soeur était allongée inconsciente. Elle était si pâle. J'ai posé ma main sur son front, elle était si froide. Le mal qui était en elle semblait avoir remporté la victoire. Mais je n'avais pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

J'ai placé ma deuxième main sur son coeur et j'ai laissé mon pouvoir coulé en elle. Ma magie s'est infiltrée dans son organisme. Je sentais que le sort de magie noir qu'avait reçu ma cadette était extrêmement puissant. Cependant, il était hors de question que je laisse les Ténèbres l'emporter. Alors, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai mené le combat pour qu'elle reste dans la lumière.

J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi, mais j'avais vaincu les Ténèbres. Épuisé d'avoir utilisé si longtemps mon don, je me suis effondré sur le lit, à coté du corps de ma sœur. Son visage semblait déjà avoir repris quelques couleurs et sa peau était devenue chaude.

\- Petite soeur, réveille-toi. Ta famille et tes amis t'attendent.

Puis, j'ai sombré dans un long sommeil réparateur.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maiana, sept jours que tu es plongé dans ce long sommeil et sept nuits que je ne rêve que de toi. Ce pourrait-il que ton âme essaye de communiquer avec moi ?

Depuis notre première rencontre, mon coeur n'a cessé de battre pour toi. J'ignore ce qui m'a attiré chez toi en premier : ton sourire, ta gentillesse ou encore ta maladresse ? Mais j'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas te révéler clairement ce que je ressentais durant l'été. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je pourrais te perdre à jamais, on me donne la chance de corriger mon erreur.

Là, immobile devant la porte de ta chambre, Maiana, si tu pouvais entendre le battement fou de mon coeur. Je me donne du courage pour franchir cette porte qui me sépare de toi.

J'ai fini par pousser cette maudite porte et je suis maintenant à ton chevet. Avec timidité, j'effleure tes longs cheveux noirs étendus sur l'oreiller. J'essaye d'ignorer cette machine qui t'aide à respirer, ainsi que le tube que tu as dans la bouche. Je prend avec délicatesse ta main qui n'est pas entravé par une attelle.

\- May, je t'aime... Ai-je murmuré dans un sanglot.

La suite des mots reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerais te dire. Comme par exemple qu'à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j'ai des palpitations dans le coeur, des papillons dans le ventre et des étoiles plein les yeux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Tu es celle que j'attendais. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, les Ténèbres ne peuvent t'emporter car tu es ma lumière... Sans toi mon existence ne serait qu'ombre et sans couleur.

J'arrive à ravaler mes sanglots, je respire un bon coup et je me lance.

\- Me savoir sans toi, je ne peux me l'imaginer. May, si tu savais combien je t'aime...

J'ai hurlé presque ces derniers mots, comme pour faire fuir le mauvais sort. Puis, je me suis penché sur ton front où j'ai déposé un tendre baiser.

Soudain, j'ai senti ta main légèrement remuer entre mes doigts, j'ai regardé ta main si pâle, deux doigts ont bougé. J'ai tourné la tête vers ton visage, tes grands yeux verts étaient fixés sur moi. J'ignore si tu as tous tes souvenirs ni même si tu vas me reconnaître. Mais je te redis à nouveaux ces mots que j'ai mis trop longtemps à te dire.

\- May, je t'aime !


	6. Là où j'irais

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Voici les 5 personnages que j'ai fait intervenir lors de mon précédent chapitre : Manik Vikal, Joshua Vikal, Hannah Londubat, Eglantine Londubat, Angus Macdonald et Albus Potter. Pour le disney, c'était le Roi Lion, la fameuse scène où Rafiki donne une leçon de sagesse à Simba. ^^

Un nouveau chapitre qui ne sera pas épistolaire. Je vous remercie d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre et de me suivre... Encore toutes mes excuses pour le retard.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana McBain et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette histoire fait suite à mes deux premières fanfics « A jamais » (en cours d'écriture) et « Draco, Elanor et compagnie » (en cours de réécriture). Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana McBain avec des échanges d'Hiboux et de messages sur le magicnet...

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Là où j'irais...**

Le temps s'écoule, rien ne peut l'arrêter, pas même la mort. C'est ainsi que commence la danse des saisons...

Après sept jours dans le coma, je suis sortie des Ténèbres en suivant une voix qui m'appelait.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon regard s'est posé sur un visage inconnu et pourtant il me semblait si important. Ce garçon aux yeux verts a pleuré tout en tenant ma main, il a remercié la destinée de m'avoir sauvé.

Soudain, une terreur sans nom m'a envahi, Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi étais-je dans un lieu inconnu avec un appareil respiratoire dans la gorge ? Pourquoi je ne sentais pas mes jambes ? Et qui était cet inconnu qui semblait si ému à mes cotés ?

Alors j'ai commencé à me débattre et j'ai rejeté violemment la main du jeune inconnu. J'ai lu de l'incompréhension dans ses magnifiques yeux verts pendant qu'un médecin et des guérisseurs accouraient à mon chevet et lui ordonnaient de quitter la chambre.

On m'a retiré le tube qui était dans ma gorge et le reste est devenu flou dans mon esprit.

Rapidement, Mr Vikal et Mrs Londubat furent à mon chevet. Ils m'ont expliqué que j'avais eu un grave accident de voiture et que Tante Aila avait été tué dans celui-ci. A cette nouvelle, je n'avais rien ressenti à part du soulagement. Mon inconscience savait-il déjà quelque chose que j'avais oublié ?

Très vite, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème car je n'avais aucun souvenir que c'était la fin de l'été et que j'avais passé une partie de celui-ci dans la famille de mon amie Eglantine. Mon dernier souvenir datait du lendemain de mon retour d'Ilvermorny en compagnie de Joshua. Je me souvenais que tante Aila était furieuse contre le père de mon ami pour lui avoir caché que j'allais partir deux jours plus tard en Angleterre, pour un séjour de 6 semaines chez les Londubat.

Mon âme semblait comme éteinte, amputé d'une partie de mes souvenirs. Deux mois de mon existence avaient été rayé de mon cerveau. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé durant l'été avant l'accident, mais ce n'était que ténèbres dans ma tête... comme si j'avais tout effacé de mon esprit pour oublier celle que j'avais été ou celle que j'aurais du être.

Durant les jours suivants, entre mes soins, Mr Vikal m'a raconté l'histoire de mes défunts parents, qu'il avait gardé secret pour me proteger.

Ma mère se nommait Ana, c'était une Mermaid, un peuple appartenant à une noble lignée des Sirènes des océans. Elle faisait partie du banc Irlandais, les McBain, elle était leur chaman. C'était pour cela qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps sur la Terre.

Un jour, elle a rencontré un "être de la Terre" dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Si simplement, il n'avait été qu'un simple humain, mais c'était un sorcier. Il se nommait Viggo Macdonald, mon père. A cette époque, le monde des sorciers était en guerre, la fameuse "Année des Ténèbres". Malgré tout, mes parents se sont mariés. Reniant tout ce qu'elle était, ma mère a quitté l'océan et son peuple pour vivre avec son époux. Un an plus tard, elle donnait le jour à un petit garçon, mon frère aîné, Angus.

Cependant l'Océan vient à lui manquer. Voyant sa tristesse, mon père l'a supplié de retourner vers les siens, il ne voulait pas être la cause de son chagrin. Malgré sa peine de laisser son petit garçon et son époux, Ana est revenue vivre parmi les siens. Mais les anciennes l'envoyèrent aux Indes, auprès de la lignée royale des apsaras (les Mermaids de l'océan Indien). C'est là que Mr Vikal a fait la connaissance de ma mère, celle-ci est restée deux années au service de la souveraine des Mermaids.

Malheureusement, l'une des sœurs de la souveraine, furieuse que la reine se soit unie à un "être de la Terre" sans aucun titre ni richesse, fit un coup d'état. Ana s'est enfuit avec Mr Vikal et Joshua qui n'était âgé que de quelques semaines. Ma mère s'est réfugiée avec ses protégés en Angleterre où mon père a aidé le père de mon ami à s'exiler aux Etats-unis.

J'étais venue au monde moins d'une année après les événements survenus en Indes. Mais quelques jours après ma naissance, "les Prêcheurs de Poséidon" étaient venus pour me tuer. Il existait une vieille prophétie qui liait une Ondine et la nouvelle souveraine des Mermaids, Alors, les hommes de mains de la nouvelle souveraine avaient reçu l'ordre de supprimer toutes les Ondines, ce que j'étais, fruit d'une union entre une mermaid et un sorcier.

Mon père s'est sacrifié pour laisser le temps à ma grand-mère de fuir avec mon frère. Au même moment, ma mère s'interposait entre les assassins et moi. Elle fut tuée en me protégeant. Aila, sa servante, m'avait arraché de mon berceau et avait pris la fuite poursuivit par les assassins, alors elle s'était jetée dans l'océan pour me mettre en sécurité.

Aila avait trouvé refuge auprès de Mr Vikal qui prit soin de moi en souvenir de ma mère.

xxxxxxxxxx

J'avais passé tout l'automne enfermé à Ste Mangouste, où mon corps brisé s'était remis lentement de ses principales légions. Je m'étais résignée à passer le reste de ma vie dans un fauteuil roulant. Les guérisseurs pensaient que les légions dans ma colonne vertébrale étaient trop importantes pour que je puisse espérer un jour me tenir à nouveau sur mes deux jambes.

Durant toute ma convalescence à l'hôpital, chaque semaine, j'avais reçu un hibou d'Eglantine qui sans relâche m'avait écrit malgré mes non-réponses. Je savais qu'il faudrait un jour que je trouve la force de lui répondre, mais j'étais encore trop chamboulé par la disparition de mes souvenirs.

Parfois mon amie évoquait dans ses hiboux des choses que j'aurais fait ou dit durant cet été disparu de mes souvenirs. Cependant, je n'avais que les Ténèbres pour seule réponse.

Les guérisseurs m'avaient expliqué que le sortilège de magie noire que j'avais reçu était sans doute la cause de ma perte de mémoire. Mais j'avais la conviction que ce n'était pas cela, que le maillon manquant se trouvait autre part.

Aux premières jours de l'hiver, je m'étais établie dans le comté du Yorkshire où vivait ma famille, les Macdonald, un nom que je portais dorénavant.

Grand-mère Mary était une femme qui venait d'entrée dans la soixantaine, ses longs cheveux blancs était toujours coiffé avec élégance. Elle ne portait aucun bijoux excepté l'alliance à sa main gauche, seule vestige de son court mariage avec mon grand-père. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il était devenu, elle m'a simplement répondu avec un triste sourire qu'il avait disparu au début des années 1980, durant les années de terreur de Lord Voldemort.

Mon frère, Angus était âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, il avait une silhouette athlétique, les cheveux noirs et les même yeux verts que moi. Il était Auror sous les ordres du commandant Potter. Il semblait si sérieux que parfois j'avais envie de lui lancer mes livres de botanique pour le faire réagir. Mais je crois qu'au final, il tenait à moi bien plus qu'il le montrait. J'appréciais ses inquiétudes pour moi, c'était juste que je n'étais pas encore habituée à cela.

Les fêtes de noël me rendirent mélancolique. Alors que je broyais du noir, Grand-mère m'a raconté que mon prénom venait du sien et de celui de ma mère, mes parents avaient collé les deux prénoms pour former Mary-Ana, mais ils avaient trouvé que cela était trop commun. Alors ils avaient tranché pour Maiana qui était aussi le nom d'un atoll dans l'océan pacifique. J'ai aimé l'histoire du choix de mon prénom, cela prouvait que j'avais été désiré.

Suite à cela, j'ai demandé à Angus de me raconter des anecdotes sur nos parents. Mais il n'avait que 6 ans quand nos parents ont été tué, alors il avait très peu de souvenirs d'eux. Il se souvenait juste que notre mère était d'une grande beauté et que notre père était d'une grande gentillesse et qu'ils étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Cependant, il m'a révélé la prophétie qui concernait les Ondines et qui avait causé la mort des nôtres.

"Née de l'union d'une Mermaid et d'un sorcier,

Une Ondine par une Pierre de Lune

Retrouvera ses souvenirs dérobés.

Par la pureté de ses sentiments retrouvés

Traversera les sortilèges de colère et de Haine

Pour sauver son Amour au cœur ensorcelé.

De leur baiser ardent briseront la malédiction

Rendant à la lumière la Reine légitime

Et détruisant l'usurpatrice "

xxxxxxxxxx

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et le printemps avait fini par revenir. C'était ma saison préférée, celle qui annonçait le renouveau.

Refusant de retourner à Ilvermorny pour finir mes études à cause de mon maudit fauteuil, mon frère et ma grand-mère m'aidèrent pour étudier à la maison, ils souhaitaient que je passe mes BUSES en juin lors des examens qui se dérouleraient à Poudlard.

Au début, je n'avais accepté que pour leur faire plaisir. Mais je me suis rapidement rendue compte que cela me faisait du bien d'avoir un objectif et de me plonger dans mes études, cela me rassurait.

C'est à la même période, peu de temps après mon seizième printemps, que j'ai pris la décision de reprendre ma correspondance avec Eglantine, j'avais ressenti le besoin de reprendre ce lien avec elle. Il fallait que je me raccroche à quelque chose de familier pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie à cause de mon amnésie.

Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression que ces deux mois oubliés étaient très important, mais j'ignorais encore à quel point. Il me fallait réapprendre à vivre avec ce manque. Je me sentais maintenant assez forte pour affronter le regard des autres sur mes roues et faire le deuil de mes jambes. Une nouvelle Maiana était née des boutures de l'ancienne.

A la fin du printemps, je m'étais rendue à Poudlard pour passer mes B.U.S.E.s. Eglantine fut folle de joie de me retrouver et d'être mon guide au cours les deux semaines où j'ai fréquenté son école. Je fus logée dans la maison de Poufsouffle où j'ai pu réapprendre à connaître sa meilleure amie Myriam Dubois. Sans oublier les autres amis d'Eglantine.

A plusieurs reprises, j'ai croisé le jeune garçon qui se trouvait à mon chevet lors de mon réveil. Mon amie m'a appris qu'il se nommait Albus Potter. Eglantine m'a raconté que lui et moi aurions été assez proche durant l'été avant mon accident. Cependant, j'avais trop peur de ce que j'avais pu oublier, alors j'ai préféré garder mes distances avec ce garçon, fuyant ses regards et cette attirance que je ressentais malgré moi pour lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

La chaleur de l'été était revenue me redonnant le sourire. Je suis partie avec Granny sur l'île de Guernesey où elle aimait prendre ses quartiers d'été, dans la propriété qu'elle avait hérité à la mort de sa Grande-Tante Théadora.

L'ïle de Guernesey était magnifique, il y avait des fleurs partout, dans les jardins des particuliers, dans les champs sauvages. Partout. Quant à l'air marin, il me fit un grand bien au moral. J'avais toujours aimé l'océan ou vivre prés d'une rivière ou d'un lac, sans doute à cause de ma nature d'Ondine.

Au cours de l'été, j'ai découvert rangé dans un vieille boite à biscuit, des lettres datant des années après-guerre que mon arrière-Grande-Tante avaient échangé avec une écrivaine (1), des voisins, mon arrière-grand-père, ainsi qu'avec l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Au fil des lettres, j'ai découvert la triste histoire de cette Arrière-Grande-Tante inconnue qui m'aidèrent à accepter le fait d'être coincé dans mon fauteuil roulant.

Il y avait aussi dans la boite des photos. C'était fou comme je ressemblais à cette parente quand j'avais le même âge qu'elle. J'avais l'impression que nos deux destins avaient suivi le même chemin.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un nouvel automne s'est annoncé avec l'arrivée de nos feuilles de notes des BUSE's. En sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions et Botanique, j'avais eu les notes Optimales. Pour les autres matières, j'avais obtenu les notes d'Effort exceptionnel ou Acceptable, validant ainsi tous mes Buses.

Toujours inflexible pour retourner finir mes études à Ilvermorny, j'avais continué celles-ci à la maison. Mais pour cette 6ème année d'étude, en plus d'Angus qui m'enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal avec son meilleur ami, Teddy Lupin et de Grand-mère qui me faisait étudier les sortilèges, j'avais de nouveaux professeurs : le professeur Londubat pour la Botanique, Mrs Londubat pour les potions et Mrs Dubois pour le dessin.

Il était temps pour moi de m'ouvrir à ma nouvelle existence...

* * *

**Notes de chapitre**

(1) à venir une fanfiction entre l'univers d'Harry Potter et celui du "le cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates" que je suis entrain d'écrire et qui aura pour titre "les fiancés de Guernesey".


	7. A l'aube d'une nouvelle existence

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Je vous remercie d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre et de me suivre...

Bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana McBain et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette histoire fait suite à «Raison et Sentiments » (en cours de réécriture de « Draco, Elanor et compagnie »). Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Macdonald avec des échanges d'Hiboux et de messages sur le magicnet...

* * *

**Chapitre VII : A l'aube d'une nouvelle existence...**

Du : 5 octobre 2022

De : Maiana Macdonald

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard

Salut El,

J'ai enfin pu mettre mes roues dans mon nouveau jardin. Ton père et mon frère ont vraiment été adorables d'avoir écouté chacun de mes conseils pour son aménagement. Je vais pourvoir me remettre à la botanique et m'occuper à nouveau moi-même de mes plantes. Depuis la fin du printemps, j'ai vraiment l'impression de reprendre pied dans l'existence qui me semble être la mienne.

Pourtant, il y a toujours ce néant des deux mois, mais je suis convaincue qu'un jour mes souvenirs me reviendront et là, je serais à nouveau moi-même.

Je te remercie pour la potion que tu m'a envoyé, cela adoucie et atténue les cicatrices sur mes jambes ainsi que sur mon torse. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais autant amélioré dans la réalisation des potions faites maison. Je te tire mon chapeau. Pourras-tu m'envoyer d'autres flacons de cette potion miracle car j'en mets tous les jours ?

J'ai eu des nouvelles de Joshua, son grand-père est tombé malade, son père est parti à son chevet. Il t'en a parlé ?

Amitiés,

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

**Bienvenue sur le Magicnet**

**Pseudo **: Josh

**Mot de passe **: xxxxxx

**Vous avez un message de Al**

**Al : **Tu te rends compte que le Scorpius a été mordu de Rosy ! C'est à mourir de rire !

**Josh** : Tu crois que c'est pour cela qu'ils se détestent maintenant ?

**Al **: Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire qu'il soit maintenant avec ma petite soeur !

**Josh** :Malfoy t'es vraiment un tombeur !

**SM **vient de se connecter.

**SM** : Vous êtes entrain de faire quoi ?

**Al** : Rien ! On fête la défaite de Gryffondor !

**SM** : Mais encore ?

**Al :** Je crois qu'on a un peu abusé sur le jus de citrouille-Volka !

**Al** vient de se déconnecter.

...

**Josh** : Heu ! Les gas il se passe quoi de votre coté car ce silence commence à m'inquiéter !

**SM **: Al me fait pitié ! Je crois que je vais aller l'achever !

…

**Josh** : Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Que se passe-t-il ? Scorpius ?...

...

**SM** : Mon ami fait moi penser à empêcher Al de boire. Il était entrain de draguer un thon ! Franchement, je l'ai connu meilleur dans ses prises ! Cristal Robinson par exemple !

**Josh** : C'est du jolie ! Mais je croyais que c'était...

**SM ****: **C'est justement cela le problème ! Elle ne se souvient de plus rien. Il pensait que cela ne serait que passager, mais nous connaissons tous la situation. Elle a oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble. Il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle l'ait repoussé à son réveil.

**Josh** : Cela fait quand même plus d'une année, je pensais qu'il avait passé ce cap.

**SM **: Je le croyais aussi, mais le fait de l'avoir revu en juin à Poudlard a rouvert la blessure. Si tu avais pu voir comment elle a été distante avec lui. J'en avais mal pour lui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la situation, mais tu as bien autre chose à penser actuellement.

**Josh** : C'est gentil, mais tient moi au courant si le comportement d'Albus devient vraiment trop débauché. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui botter le train arrière !

**SM **: Compte sur moi !

**Josh** et **SM** viennent de se déconnecter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 6 Novembre 2022

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana Macdonald – comté du Yorkshire

Salut May,

Ce matin, c'était le match de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, avec une victoire écrasante de notre équipe. Myriam a vraiment fait du bon boulot avec ses coéquipiers. C'est bien la digne fille d'Olivier Dubois !

Pour la potion que je t'ai envoyé le mois dernier, je te rassure ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait réalisé, mais l'un de mes amis pour ma consommation personnelle. Cependant, je me suis dit que tu en avais plus besoin que moi. Je vais demandé à mon ami de t'en refaire, mais sans grande conviction car actuellement il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Joshua ne m'a rien caché sur l'état de santé de son grand-père. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que si le vieil homme meurt cela pourrait chambouler sa vie. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais cela à l'air de lui faire peur ce bouleversement à venir. Penses-tu que je doive me préparer à perdre Joshua ?

Mon père m'a appris que tu avais recommencer à dessiner. J'en suis vraiment heureuse, tu aimais tellement cela avant. Je suis sur que ton corps n'a pas oublié cela...

Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on te parle de ce que tu as oublié, mais j'aimerais tellement que tu te souviennes de Lui ! Nous sommes tous malheureux de le voir se comporter ainsi. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de notre pitié et surtout pas de la sienne... Cependant, nous pensons tous qu'il n'a jamais ressenti ce sentiment à ton encontre et que cela à toujours été son coeur qui te parlait. Désolé, je sais que j'avais promis de ne plus en parler, alors je vais le faire à partir de maintenant et je ne t'en parlerais plus jamais !

Tu nous manques beaucoup. Bon courage pour tes études.

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 18 novembre 2022

De : Maiana Macdonald

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard

Salut El,

Ce matin, j'ai reçu un colis contenant dix flacons de la potion que tu m'avais envoyé. Il n'y avait aucune lettre ni aucun mot qui accompagnait le colis. Penses-tu que cela puisse être ton mystérieux ami qui me l'a fait livrer ? Si c'est le cas, embrasse-le de ma part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il met dedans, mais je commence à retrouver à nouveau des sensations dans mes jambes, je n'en ai encore parlé à personne car je ne veux pas donné de faux espoir à mes proches, ni même à moi-même. Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'avais fait le deuil de mes jambes, mais c'était un mensonge. La réalité c'est que je rêve de pouvoir me tenir à nouveau sur mes deux jambes, pouvoir me déplacer seule sans avoir à demander de l'aide pour aller où je souhaite.

Pour Joshua, je ne suis pas au courant de tout. Mais je crois que cela aurait un rapport avec une histoire datant avant le mariage de ses parents. Je n'en sais pas plus désolé. Pose-lui directement la question, sois sereine cela ne doit pas être si important que cela.

Quant au sujet que tu as évoqué dans ton dernier hibou, je suis désolée si cela vous met mal à l'aise et si j'ai fait de la peine à ton ami, Albus. Néanmoins, vous devez comprendre que c'est le néant pour moi, j'ai accepté ce fait. Mais je dois réapprendre à me connaître pour peut-être un jour pouvoir ouvrir mon coeur, parce que les Ténèbres m'ont tout fait oublier. Alors si te plaît, tient ta promesse.

Vous me manquez tous aussi.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 4 décembre 2022

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana Macdonald – comté du Yorkshire

May,

C'est horrible ce qui m'arrive ! Hier, j'ai reçu un hibou de Joshua. Il veut qu'on cesse d'être ensemble. Il estime que notre couple n'a aucune raison de continuer sachant que nous avons été ensemble physiquement en tout, pas plus de quatre mois sur les trois dernières années. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Peux-tu lui parler et le faire changer d'avis !

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

**Bienvenue sur le Magicnet**

**Pseudo **: Josh

**Mot de passe **: xxxxxx

Vous avez un message de **May**

**May **: C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà assez de choses à gérer, sans à avoir à consoler Eglantine !

**Josh **: Bonjour à toi aussi !

**May **: Bon, c'est quoi ton problème pour être un gros con sans coeur !?

**Josh **: La semaine dernière mon grand-père est mort et j'ai découvert qu'il était à la tête d'une immense fortune... et du trône de Jaipur. Avant de mourir, il m'a désigné pour être le nouveau Maharadjah de Jaipur ! Cela te va comme explication !

**May **: C'est pour cela que tu balances Eglantine comme une vieille chaussette ? Tu as trouvé mieux à te mettre sous la dent !

**Josh **: Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

**May **: J'ai peut-être oublié quelques semaines de ma vie, mais je me souviens encore très clairement du profond attachement que tu as pour elle. Alors explique-moi ce qui ne va pas chez toi en ce moment !

**Josh **: Je lui donne ma plus belle preuve d'amour en lui rendant sa liberté. Avec toutes ces responsabilités, elle ne pourrait jamais devenir la talentueuse danseuse qu'elle souhaite être dans cette prison doré... Jamais les anciens n'accepteraient que j'épouse une étrangère sans aucun titre, ni fortune.

**May **: Tu te rends bien compte que tu vas la perdre pour toujours à cause des traditions d'une famille qui a rejeté ton père parce qu'il avait épousé une femme hors de sa condition. Là, j'ai du mal à te suivre !

**Josh **: Je le sais, mais je dois être raisonnable et la laisser partir. Je ne dois pas faire les mêmes erreurs que mon père. J'ai vu comment il a souffert de vivre loin des siens. Chez nous, la famille s'est important. Alors si renoncer à la fille que j'aime pour son propre bonheur fait mon malheur, cela ne concerne que moi !

**May **: J'en prend note. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta nouvelle existence faite d'argent et de pouvoir !

**Josh **: Et toi, tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace ! Cela fait des mois que tu rejettes tous ceux qui veulent t'aider ou t'exprimer des sentiments.. Putain, c'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'amour !

**May **: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

**Josh **: Oh que si ! Tu vois très bien, mais tu préfères fuir que d'affronter ce que tu ressens. Tu te caches derrière ton amnésie comme une lâche !

**May **vient de se déconnecter.

**Josh : **C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es une lâche !

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 7 décembre 2022

De : Maiana Macdonald

A : Myriam Dubois – Poudlard

Myriam,

Je t'écris plutôt qu'à Eglantine, car tu seras plus à même de lui dire la vérité et de la consoler.

Joshua a bien rompu avec elle, suite au décès de son grand-père dont il est l'héritier. Malgré ses sentiments, il a des obligations envers sa famille ce qui fait qu'il ne peut continuer de la fréquenter. Je regrette vraiment ses choix, mais rien ne l'a fait changer d'avis. Je me suis même disputée avec lui, nous avons échangé des mots assez violent. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a dit.

Personne n'arrive à comprendre qu'il n'est pas facile de n'être qu'une partie de soi, d'avoir perdu quelque chose qui semble important. Je sais que je refuse catégoriquement qu'on me parle de ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire durant ces deux mois oubliés, mais je ne veux pas être influencer... Je veux faire les choses que l'estime être juste pour moi. Est-ce que c'est être égoïste ? Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ?

Embrasse très fort Eglantine pour moi.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 14 Décembre 2022

De : Myriam Dubois

A : Maiana Macdonald – comté du Yorkshire

May,

Eglantine te remercie d'avoir éclaircie les choses pour elle, elle se sent un peu mieux. Cependant l'autre abruti lui a bien démoli le coeur. Le plus dur pour elle sera de l'oublier, mais avec le temps son coeur meurtri se recollera et elle ne dansera que mieux.

Tu sais May, on s'en fout de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Le plus important, c'est que tu te sentes bien dans ta tête et dans ton corps. Si t'éloigner un peu des gens te permet de remettre tes idées en place, alors fait le ! Je crois que tu sortiras plus forte de cette épreuve. Je sais qu'Eglantine pense la même chose que moi.

Nous rentrons dans une semaine pour les fêtes de noël. On passera te voir et on pourra discuter de cela autour de l'un des bons thés de ta composition que ma mère n'arrête pas de me vanter.

Eglantine et moi t'envoyons nos meilleures pensées.

Myriam

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 28 Décembre 2022

De : Albus Potter

A : Joshua Vikal – Palais de Jaipur – Rajasthan - Indes

Salut Josh,

Scorpius nous a annoncé que tu avais été couronné. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'avoir ces nouvelles responsabilités, alors que tu es un sorcier et que tu es d'un caractère réservé.

Je sais ce qu'ait de renoncer à la fille qu'on aime pour son bien. Si tu as besoin d'un épaule pour hurler ta douleur, la mienne t'est toute disposé. Je suis passé par là moi aussi, alors je comprends dans quel état d'esprit tu dois être en ce moment.

J'ai l'impression d'en vouloir au monde entier pour l'avoir perdu. Une vie sans elle est une douleur sans nom. J'aimerais m'arracher le coeur pour ne plus avoir cette douleur dans la poitrine. J'ai essayé de l'oublier en me noyant dans l'alcool et les filles. Mais c'était crétin de ma part ! Cette attitude était complètement stupide et irresponsable de ma part, moi qui suit une personne si raisonnable d'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, j'essaye de me dire que peut-être notre destiné n'était pas de finir notre vie à leur coté. Nous avons simplement eu la malchance de tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

Sois fort mon ami,

Albus

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 12 janvier 2023

De : Joshua Vikal

A : Albus Potter – Poudlard - Grande-Bretagne

Salut Al,

Désolé pour le retard de ma réponse, mais mon secrétaire avait intercepté ton courrier, alors que j'avais expressément demandé que le courrier venant du monde des sorciers devait m'être remis en priorité. J'ai du le menacer de le transformer en une créature démoniaque pour qu'il accepte de suivre mes ordres.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de lire l'un de tes hiboux, cela m'a remonté le moral de savoir que notre amitié continue malgré ce qui est arrivé dernièrement. Nous savons l'un et l'autre que leur bonheur est la seule chose qui compte, même si nous ne faisons plus parti de leur vie. Nous sommes assez réaliste pour le comprendre, à nous maintenant de gérer cette absente et cette perte.

Tu trouveras ci-joint des coupures du Time parlant de mon couronnement, qui m'a été envoyé par l'un de mes anciens camarades d'Ilvermorny.

Sache que maintenant, je suis l'un des meilleurs partis de la noblesse Indienne. Ce qui m'effraye le plus c'est que ma tante et ma grand-mère se sont déjà mises en chasse d'une épouse pour moi. Mon père n'a pas son mot à dire, mon oncle le tolère au palais, mais il le méprise pour ses choix passés. J'essaye de mon coté de redorer son blason auprès des anciens. Mais mon père semble se moquer de ce qu'ils pensent de lui.

Par contre, je lui cache le fait que je me suis fâché avec Maiana. Ce n'est pas évident de lui mentir, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il serait déçu et je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

Prend soin de toi, salutations à Scorpius.

Joshua de Jaipur (ça claque ! Hein !)

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 28 janvier 2023

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana Macdonald – comté du Yorkshire

Salut May,

Merci pour la boite de thé que tu m'as envoyé la semaine dernière. Myriam et moi, on se régale. En échange, je t'envoie un nouveau produit cosmétique sorti de l'imagination de mon ami. Je l'ai testé et approuvé. Tu me donneras ton avis.

Albus m'a donné un article concernant Joshua. Sur la photo, il a un regard si triste que je comprends qu'il n'est pas heureux. Mais c'est lui qui a choisi cette vie, alors j'ai décidé de continuer la mienne sans lui.

J'ai envoyé cette semaine, mon dossier pour le fameux programme de mon école de danse. Si cela fonctionne, je partirais dés cet été pour une nouvelle aventure. Mon père est un peu déçu que je ne passe pas mes ASPIC, mais cela ne sert à rien de continuer mes études de magie alors que je ne pense qu'à la danse.

Et toi, comment se passe tes cours ? Comment ton frère se remet de ses blessures, causé par Myriam ? Tu sais, c'était la première fois que je la voyais se conduire de cette façon... alors je me demande si elle ne craquerait pas pour ton frère. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il n'est pas du tout son genre de garçon, mais je ne la crois pas. Histoire à suivre !

Tu nous manques.

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 14 février 2023

De : Maiana Macdonald

A : Eglantine Londubat – Poudlard

Salut El,

Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un très bonne anniversaire. 17 ans, te voilà majeur et prête pour devenir une grande danseuse.

Si tu savais comme mes professeurs me prennent la tête ! Non, je blague. Ils sont tous adorables en me laissant apprendre à mon rythme, au point que j'ai beaucoup d'avance sur le programme. Il se pourrait même que je puisse passer mes ASPIC cette année, la décision sera prise début mai. Si cela est possible, je pourrais ensuite devenir l'assistante à plein temps de ton père.

J'ai hâte de t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Grâce à la magie d'Ondin de mon frère, mes légions à la colonne vertébrale ont été réparé. Depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai retrouvé des sensations dans mes jambes. Tous les jours, je fais de la rééducation pour faire revenir des forces dans mes muscles endormis depuis dix-huit mois.

Quant aux blessures d'Angus, je te rassure, il n'y a plus aucune trace des brûlures de thé que Myriam lui a renversé dessus. J'ai utilisé mon propre pouvoir d'Ondine pour le soigner, Angus m'a appris à utiliser mon don.

Tout comme toi, je me suis rendue compte que Myriam pourrait avoir un faible pour mon grand frère. C'est vrai que son comportement était des plus bizarres, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle a réussi à jeter la théière pleine d'eau chaude sur le torse d'Angus ?! Normalement, c'est moi la plus maladroite du groupe.

Merci pour le nouveau produit de beauté à l'eau de rose que tu m'as envoyé. Tu peux dire à ton ami qu'il peut se lancer dans la vente de ses produits tellement je les adore. Je serais sa première cliente.

Vous me manquez aussi.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 23 mars 2023

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana Macdonald – comté du Yorkshire

May,

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai obtenu mon permis de Transplanage, ainsi que tous nos amis.

J'ai parlé de ton idée de commerce à mon ami et celui-ci semble très emballé. Mais sache que tu seras une privilégiée, car il refuse que tu paies ses produits et rien ne le fera changer d'avis.

Si tu savais comme nous sommes heureux de savoir que tu pourrais remarcher. Je connais ta force et je suis convaincue que tu arriveras à te tenir à nouveau sur tes deux jambes, cela serait un beau pied de nez au destin.

J'ai été accepté dans le programme d'échange de mon école de Londres. Je vais passer les trois prochaines années à New York. Mes parents sont entrain de me chercher un logement. Je partirai au début de l'été, si tu savais comme j'ai peur et en même temps, je suis si impatiente de commencer ma nouvelle existence.

Dans un peu plus de deux semaines, cela sera à ton tour d'avoir ta majorité. Tu verras c'est le pied !... Je suis très en forme aujourd'hui avec mes blagues sur les pieds, et sans le faire express, s'il te plaît !

Bon courage pour tes cours et je croise les doigts pour te donner de la chance.

Amitiés,

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

**Bienvenue sur le Magicnet**

**Pseudo **: May

**Mot de passe **: xxxx

Vous avez un message de** Myquidditch**

**Myquidditch**: Hé ! Ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Vous êtes tous en train de bûcher vos cours ?

**May** : Oui et toi ?

**Myquidditch **: Je bûche, je bûche, je ronfle !

**May** : Ha ! Ha !

**SM** vient de se connecter

**SM **: J'en peux plus de réviser, j'ai la tête qui va exploser….

**Myquidditch **: On est tous pareil, je crois ^^

**SM** : J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir.

**May** : D'accord avec toi !

**Myquidditch**: Vous croyez qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot ?

**SM** : C'est obligé ...

**El** vient de se connecter.

**El **: Alors May, tu vas pouvoir passer tes ASPIC ?

**May** : OUI ! Je suis trop contente ! Je vais enfin pourvoir travailler à plein temps avec ton père. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas si je te l'emprunte durant quelques mois... voir des années ?!

**SM** : Attention à ce que tu vas répondre Eglantine. ^^

**El **: Tu ne voudrais pas priver ma mère de son époux. ^^

**Myquidditch**: May comment cela se passe pour toi avec tes jambes ?

**May** : Elles commencent à accepter mon poids d'enclume ! J'arrive à faire quelques pas avec l'aide de béquilles. C'est déjà une grande victoire. Je vais devoir porter une attelle à la jambe droite pour maintenir ma jambe car madame a décidé de vivre sa vie sans écouter ce que mon cerveau lui ordonne.

**SM** : C'est une super nouvelle. On est tous derrière toi pour t'encourager, on est tes plus fervents supporters.

**May** : Vous êtes tous si adorables avec moi alors que j'ai vraiment été horrible avec vous.

**SM** : C'est oublié...

**Al **vient de se connecter.

**Al** : Bah d'accord, c'était là que vous étiez tous, alors que je vous attendais à la bibliothèque !

**MyQuidditch** : Simple question, lequel d'entre-vous a fait pleurer Penny Drew ?

**SM** : Suivez mon regard !

**Al** : Pas du coup visé !

**El** : Qu'as-tu encore fait Albus ?

**Al **: Rien justement ! Mais elle n'arrête pas de me snober devant ses copines. Alors je lui en ai fait la remarque... et c'est là qu'elle m'a fait sa crise !

**SM** : Toi va falloir que tu travailles ton coté Romantique !

**Al** : Pourquoi les filles ne sont pas livrées avec un mode d'emploi ?

**May **: Cela serait trop facile !

**MyQuidditch** : Bon, je vais vous laisser pour retourner bûcher mes cours.

**MyQuidditch** vient de se déconnecter.

**May** : J'y vais aussi, je crois que le Professeur Londubat vient d'arriver !

**El** : J'y vais aussi car s'y découvre que je blablatte au lieu de réviser cela va être ma fête !

**May et El** viennent de se déconnecter.

**SM** : Bon, on n'est plus d'entre hommes.

**Al **: Pour une fois, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

**SM **: Oh ! Tu veux que j'en parle à une certaine Serdaigle…

**Al** : Ne t'avise pas mon pote !

**SM** : Ha ! Ha !

**Al** : Attend que je mette la main sur toi et cela va être ta fête !

**SM **: Trouve-moi mon ami ! Je t'attend !

**Al **: J'ai beaucoup mieux... tu ne connais pas encore la jalousie de ma petite soeur, je pourrais lui parler de ton écart lors de notre dernière fête !

**SM **: Tu n'oserais pas ?!

**Al **: C'est mal me connaître.

**SM** vient de se déconnecter

**Al **: Petit joueur va !

**Al** vient de se déconnecter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 19 juin 2023

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Maiana Macdonald – comté du Yorkshire - Grande-Bretagne

May,

Je suis bien installée dans mon nouvelle appartement. Je sens que je vais aimer ma vie ici. La ville est magnifique, elle est restée tel que dans mon souvenir.

J'ai vraiment été heureuse que tu sois venue à l'aéroport avec Myriam pour me souhaiter bon voyage, alors que vous veniez tout juste de revenir de Poudlard. Cela m'a touché et donné assez de force pour me tourner vers l'avenir. Je suis triste de vivre loin de vous deux, mais comme tu nous l'as dit, nous devons suivre nos propres chemins. Alors faisons-nous la promesse de se revoir au moins une fois par an durant un mois (c'est l'idée de Myriam) ?

J'ai encore quelques semaines avant le début de mes cours pour prendre mes marques dans le quartier, ainsi qu'avec le plan du métro. Hier, j'ai eu le malheur de prendre ce maudit plan à l'envers et je me suis retrouvée de l'autre coté de la ville alors que je voulais visiter la statue de la liberté. Alors comme tu peux le lire, je suis toujours aussi indépendante. ^^

Amuse-toi bien avec mon père et prend soin de toi.

Eglantine

* * *

**notes de Chapitre : **

Pour l'histoire de Joshua, je me suis inspirée de la vie de Sawai Padmanabh Singh ji Padmanabh, marahadja actuel du Jaipur.


	8. La déchirure

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Je vous remercie d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre et de continuer à me suivre...

Bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana Macdonald et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette fanfiction sera la suite de «Raison et Sentiments » (en cours de réécriture de « Draco, Elanor et compagnie »). Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Macdonald et ses amis avec des échanges d'Hiboux et de messages sur le magicnet...

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : La déchirure**

Du : 25 juin 2023

De : Scorpius Malfoy

A : Eglantine Londubat – New York - Etats-Unis

El,

Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. Albus s'est enfuit de chez lui. Il aurait eu une violente dispute avec ses parents après son retour de Poudlard et il est parti en emportant quelques affaires. Depuis, nous ignorons où il a disparu. Son père est venu chez mes parents en pensant qu'il avait trouvé refuge à la maison, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Sa famille est très inquiète. S'il te plaît, si tu sais où il se cache, dit-le nous pour qu'on puisse rassurer ses parents.

Je pense qu'il a du trop prendre sur lui à cause de son histoire inachevée avec May et il nous a fait un craquage.

J'espère que ton installation s'est bien passé et que tu prends tes marques dans ta nouvelle ville.

Scorpius

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 3 juillet 2023

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Myriam Dubois – Comté de Dorset - Grande-Bretagne

Myriam,

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu un hibou de Scorpius où il m'apprend la disparition d'Albus. Que s'est-il passé, car Scorpius n'ait pas rentré dans les détails ? Est-ce parce qu'il a revu May à Poudlard et qu'il n'a pas supporté qu'elle soit si froide avec lui ? Le problème s'est qu'il a toujours tout gardé pour lui, alors c'était sur qu'à un moment ou un autre il allait exploser.

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de sa part. Je vous promets que s'il me donne des signes de vie, je vous préviens.

Comment va May ? Va-t-elle passer l'été en ta compagnie comme vous l'aviez prévu durant son séjour à Poudlard ?

Je commence mes cours dans deux semaines, j'ai vraiment hâte de danser au point d'en oublier votre existence. ^^

Tiens-moi au courant si tu as plus de nouvelles.

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

**Bienvenue sur le Magicnet**

**Pseudo **: Al

**Mot de passe **: xxxxxxx

Vous avez un message de **Myquidditch**

**Myquidditch** : Mon cher Al, peux-tu me donner un signe de vie quand tu auras ce message !?

**Al **: Salut Myriam.

**Myquidditch** : Par Merlin ! Il est vivant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous faire une peur pareil ? Et pas de bobards, tu sais que j'ai horreur de cela. Je veux la vérité, toute la vérité ! Sais-tu au moins que ta grand-mère n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis "ta disparition". Serais-tu devenu un sans coeur à cause de May ?

**Al **: ... Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de tout cela avec toi. Mais je te promets d'envoyer un hibou à ma famille au moins pour leur dire que je suis en vie.

**Myquidditch** : Tu es sur que cela va bien ? Si tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi, parle en au moins à Scorpius ou à l'autre en Inde ! Mais crache le morceau à l'un d'entre nous, je suis sur que tu ne pourrais que te sentir plus léger et mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête ou tes sentiments.

**Al **: Myriam, merci pour le conseil, je vais y réfléchir. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Qu'en est-il de tes sentiments pour le frère de Maiana ?

**Myquidditch** : Je suis toujours en pourparler avec mon coeur pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Je suis convaincue qu'il est mon "Olivier". Mais son métier, le fait qu'il soit plus âgé et qu'il est le frère d'une amie, met un énorme frein à mon engagement... Franchement Albus, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir pour Maiana ! Sérieux, cela doit être un enfer sans nom.

**Al **: Au moins une personne qui ne me juge pas ! Je te remercie pour ta franchisse... veille bien sur elle pour moi et prends soin de toi.

**Al** vient de se déconnecter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 septembre 2023

De : Albus Potter

A : Joshua Vikal – Jaipur - Inde

Salut Josh,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon long silence. Mais ces derniers mois n'ont pas été facile. Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai essayé de l'oublier en me noyant dans les bras de différentes conquêtes... Mais je n'ai pas réussi, car je n'arrêtais pas de les comparer à elle. Alors, j'ai pris la décision de rester célibataire et de lui être fidèle jusqu'au jour où elle se souviendrait de qui je suis.

Peut-être que tu as entendu parlé de ma disparition par Scorpius ? Myriam m'a conseillé d'en parler à quelqu'un et je pense que tu es la personne la mieux placé pour écouter, car tu n'es pas parti pris dans l'histoire.

J'ai commencé à craquer lors des examens à Poudlard, en mai dernier, Maiana est venue dans notre école pour passer ses ASPIC. La revoir si rayonnante et presque sur ses deux jambes m'a fait un coup au coeur. J'ai essayé de me raisonner et de garder mes distances. Mais quand tu aimes, il arrive de faire des choses stupides...

Le dernier jour des examens, alors qu'elle prenait l'air dans le parc du château, assise dans son fauteuil roulant. Je suis allé lui parler et je lui ai raconté cet été qu'elle avait oublié, ainsi que les sentiments que je lui portais et ceux qu'elle avait pu avoir à mon encontre.

Sa réponse m'a brisé le coeur. Elle ne voulait pas de ma pitié et elle refusait de m'écouter car elle ne savait plus qui elle était vraiment depuis ses souvenirs perdus. Elle m'a ordonné de ne plus l'approcher ni de l'ennuyer avec un passé qu'il n'avait jamais existé pour elle, de lui laisser son libre arbitre. Si tu avais pu voir son regard... c'était comme si j'étais face à une inconnue. Alors j'ai ravalé ma douleur, je me suis excusé et j'ai pris la fuite.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais de retour chez moi. Mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée de l'avoir perdu à jamais. J'aurais presque souhaité qu'elle soit morte dans cet accident, au moins j'aurais pu faire mon deuil...

Un soir, durant le repas, James a remué le couteau dans la plaie en se moquant de mes sentiments à sens unique. Le ton est monté entre nous deux. Mon père a voulu calmer le jeu, mais j'étais au bout du rouleau et j'ai eu des mots durs à son encontre et à celle du reste de la famille. J'ai vidé mon sac et tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur envers eux. Tout à coup, il y a eu un silence de mort autour de la table. Ma mère a éclaté en sanglot, James et Lily m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un étranger, mais c'est le regard de mon père qui a été le plus douloureux, je crois que je l'ai blessé durement.

A ce moment là, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été cruel avec eux et que j'avais été trop loin, mais le mal était fait. Alors j'ai quitté rapidement la table, je suis monté dans ma chambre, j'ai pris quelques affaires dans un sac à dos et j'ai quitté la maison sans un regard derrière moi. J'ai transplagné au Terrier. Mais je ne suis jamais entré dans la maison de mes grands-parents. Je suis resté là à regarder leur maison, terrifié d'avoir déchaîné ma peine et ma douleur ainsi. J'étais seul et je voulais le rester.

Étant majeur, j'étais libre d'aller où je voulais. Alors j'ai pris le premier train pour la France et je me suis rendu dans la région de Grasse. Là, j'ai trouvé du travail dans les champs de fleurs pour des parfumeurs moldus. J'ai retrouvé la paix intérieur tout en m'épuisant dans le soin et la cueillette des fleurs.

Personne ne sait où je suis, alors puis-je te demander de garder le secret ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je vais rester ici, mais la région est magnifique. Je vis pour l'instant chez un vieux sorcier cultivateur de fleurs qui m'apprend son métier. Comme tu peux le lire, je ne suis pas retourné à Poudlard finir mes études et pour la première fois depuis de long mois, je me sens enfin moi-même. Je respire à nouveau sereinement.

Assez parlé de moi, comment se passe ton métier de maharajah ? Je crois que tu dois te sentir bien seul loin de tes amis. As-tu reparlé à Maiana depuis votre dispute lors de ta rupture avec Eglantine ?

Scorpius et toi, êtes les seules personnes que je regrette dans mon exil.

Amitié,

Albus

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 octobre 2023

De : Joshua Vikal

A : Maiana Macdonald - comté du Yorkshire - Grande-Bretagne

May,

Cela va bientôt faire une année que nous nous sommes disputés... Et aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus de ton silence. Alors, je fais ce premier pas vers toi pour effacer ma solitude et ma peine d'avoir perdu ma meilleure amie.

Il y a quelques semaines, mon dix-neuvième anniversaire a été fêté en grande pompe au palais. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à tous ces regards tournés vers moi. Je te joins une photo prise lors de cette journée.

Que penses-tu de ce grand dadais qui par devoir a renoncé à tout ce qu'il aimait ? Je te vois lever les yeux d'ici en te moquant de moi et tu auras bien raison. Je n'ai été qu'un grand idiot pour avoir rejeté Eglantine à cause de nos traditions. Malgré mes erreurs, je dois continuer à avancer. Mais je souhaite vraiment du fond du cœur que notre amie trouve le véritable bonheur auprès d'un homme qui l'aimera au point de renoncer à tout pour elle. Moi, je ne l'étais pas et cela sera mon éternel fardeau que je porterais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

Ma Grand-mère vient de négocier mes fiançailles avec une jeune fille issus d"une riche famille. Ma futur épouse se nomme Priya, elle possède toutes les qualités pour être la future épouse du Maharaja de Jaipur. J'espère que le jour où tu la rencontreras, tu ne seras pas trop dure avec elle. N'oublie pas qu'elle n'ait nullement responsable de ce que j'ai fait à Eglantine.

Mes responsabilités et le Cricket me prennent beaucoup de mon temps, mais je pense souvent à toi et à nos amis anglais...

Scorpius m'a appris que tu commençais à remarcher à l'aide de béquilles. J'ai tellement hurlé de joie quand j'ai appris la nouvelle que des serviteurs ont débarqué dans mon bureau en se demandant ce qui m'arrivait... J'ai hâte de voir cela de mes propres yeux et de te serrer dans mes bras.

Dans l'un des numéros du « Time sorciers », j'ai vu passé un article parlant du livre de botanique que tu as illustré pour le professeur Londubat. Je suis sincèrement heureux que tu te sois remise au travail et à l'aquarelle ? Puis-je te mendier un exemplaire (yeux suppliant) ?

Si tu savais combien tu me manques.

Joshua

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 16 novembre 2023

De : Maiana Macdonald

A : Joshua Vikal – Jaipur – Inde

Josh,

Je te remercie d'avoir fait ce premier pas, parce que j'étais trop fière pour le faire. Même si je suis toujours fâchée après toi, pour avoir brisé le coeur d'Eglantine, tu restes mon meilleur ami... si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué aussi. Je regrette vraiment de m'être emporté ainsi. Aujourd'hui, je comprends que cela n'a pas du être une décision facile de renoncer à elle. Tu as toujours eu un grand cœur.

C'est triste de me dire que nous sommes tous partis vivre notre vie chacun de notre coté, c'est un peu comme si une part de notre enfance s'était envolé...

Myriam et Scorpius sont retournés à Poudlard pour leur dernière année d'études. Après leurs ASPIC, Myriam souhaite intégrer un club de Quidditch pour devenir joueuse professionnelle. Quant à Scorpius, je crois qu'il va se tourner vers la finances. Coté coeur, Myriam aurait un faible pour mon frère Angus, si tu pouvais la voir se comporter bizarrement dés qu'elle est à la maison et qu'Angus est dans le coin, c'est d'un comique ! Scorpius, lui continue de vivre le parfait amour en compagnie de Lily, au moins un couple qui tient. Je crois qu'on est tous jaloux de leur relation.

Depuis le début de l'été, Eglantine s'est installée à New York, elle va y suivre durant trois années un enseignement artistique dans une prestigieuse école de danse. Elle s'est consolée comme elle le pouvait.

Quant à ton ami Albus, il a disparu à son retour de Poudlard, en juin dernier. Personne ne sait où il se trouve, il a juste envoyé un hibou à ses parents pour dire qu'il était en vie, mais rien de plus. Cela me peine, car je crois que je suis en partie responsable de sa fuite...

Lors de mon séjour à Poudlard, Albus a tenté de m'ouvrir son coeur, mais je l'ai repoussé sans ménagement... Dés qu'il est proche de moi, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, c'est comme si mon corps voulait le toucher. alors qu'il n'est rien pour moi ! C'est horrible cette sensation... J'angoisse de me dire que les Ténèbres dans ma tête m'ont peut-être fait oublier quelque chose de très important... Mais je suis trop têtue pour qu'on m'influence ! Je suis sans doute trop bornée ?

J'espère que l'exemplaire ci-joint te donnera un peu de savoir sur les plantes qu'on trouve en Angleterre. J'aime travailler avec le père d'Eglantine, il a une grande connaissance sur les plantes. Il a toujours une anecdote amusante à me raconter sur les voyages qu'il a fait avant de se marier.

J'ai hâte de te revoir pour te montrer mes progrès sur mes deux jambes. J'ai toujours besoin de me déplacer avec des béquilles, mais mes jambes commencent à être plus forte. Malheureusement, je dois toujours porter une attelle à ma jambe droite car cette folle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Les guérisseurs craignent que cela soit à vie... La magie noir laisse toujours des traces !

Tu me manques.

Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 décembre 2023

De : Joshua Vikal

A : Albus Potter – Le vieux masse – Grasse – France

Albus,

Encore merci de m'avoir écrit et de m'avoir parler à coeur ouvert. Je comprends ton chagrin. Ton histoire avec Maiana est compliquée. Cependant, je peux te dire qu'elle ressens des choses pour toi, mais à cause des Ténèbres dans sa tête, elle ne veut pas faire d'erreur en étant influencé. Alors je garde l'espoir qu'elle trouve un jour sa fin heureuse avec toi...

Il y a quelques semaines, après avoir reçu ton hibou, j'ai décidé de faire la paix avec ma meilleure amie. Je pensais qu'elle serait trop fière pour me répondre, mais j'avais tors car elle m'a écrit. Elle m'en veut encore pour le mal que j'ai pu faire à Eglantine, ce qui est légitime, cependant elle ne peut oublier le lien que nous avons, on ne peut pas balayer une amitié vieille de plus de 15 ans d'un simple revers de main !

Ma vie en tant que Maharajah n'est pas de tout repos, mais mes responsabilités me permettent d'améliorer la vie des plus humbles. J'ai du mal à faire bouger les choses, les traditions sont parfois trop fortes. Pourtant, je suis heureux quand je remporte une petite victoire sur les anciens.

Même si je vis dans le monde des Non-maj', je m'entraîne tous les jours avec mes anciens livres de classe. On ne sait jamais peut-être qu'un jour le fait d'être un sorcier pourrait m'être utile... un Maharajah sorcier, voilà ce que je suis. ^^

Et toi comment se passe ta vie dans les champs de fleurs ? Je crois que tu as trouvé ta vocation à travers la passion de Maiana pour la botanique.

J'espère pouvoir me libérer dans les prochains mois pour un séjour en Europe et rendre visite à mes amis de l'autre bout du monde, avant mon mariage qui aura lieu normalement l'année prochaine.

Prend soin de toi mon ami.

Joshua de Jaipur

xxxxxxxxxx

**Bienvenue sur le Magicnet**

**Pseudo **: Myquidditch

**Mot de passe **: xxxxxxxxxx

Vous avez un message de **Al**

**Al **: Salut Myriam, j'espère que ce message te trouvera en bonne santé, ainsi que toutes nos connaissances ? J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai discuté avec Joshua qui m'a donné matière à réfléchir... ainsi que de l'espoir.

**Myquidditch** : Albus quel bonheur d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu sais que cela fait 6 mois que j'attends un message ou un hibou de ta part ! Au moins, tu as eu l'intelligence de donner un signe de vie à ta famille. Mais un simple hibou en 6 mois tu trouves que cela suffit ?

**Al** : Faut pas trop m'en demander ! Mais j'ai quand même envoyé des fleurs à ma mère et à ma grand-mère pour noël.

**Myquidditch** : J'en ai entendu parlé par Lily et Rose...

**Al** : Alors quoi de neuf chez vous ?

**Myquidditch** : Pas de bonnes nouvelles. Il y a quelques jours, des membres du ministère de la magie, appartenant au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sont venus chez les Macdonald. Ils ont retiré à Angus et à Maiana leurs baguettes, ainsi que tous leurs droits de sorcier. Angus a été relevé de ses fonctions d'Auror et Maiana a interdiction d'exercer son métier de botaniste. Le professeur Londubat était furieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi injurieux envers des représentants du ministère.

**Al** : C'est horrible ! Mais pourquoi ils s'acharnent ainsi sur eux ?

**Myquidditch** : A cause de leur nature d'Ondine et d'Ondin. Certains membres du ministère estiment qu'ils ne sont pas humains ! Ils ont donc invoqué l'article 3 du code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Ils ont quand même le sang d'un sorcier dans les veines... Il parait que ton père était très en colère contre ses collègues pour lui avoir retiré l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Du coup, Maiana et son frère sont en attente de jugement pour savoir ce que le ministère va décider pour leur statue : être ou animaux ?

**Al** : QUOI ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Maiana et son frère sont bien plus humains que des sorciers de notre connaissance ! Ils ont des sentiments et des émotions... Je ne comprend même pas que la question se pose. Et comment ils ont pris la chose ?

**Myquidditch** : Pas très bien ! Angus n'arrête pas de tourner en rond dans la maison, comme un dragon sauvage en cage, pendant que Maiana essaye de sauver les quelques plantes qui ont survécu à la descente du ministère.

**Al** : Comment ça " quelques plantes qui ont survécu à la descente du ministère". Que s'est-il passé ?

**Myquidditch** : C'est ce qui a mis en rogne le père d'Eglantine et le tien. Les hommes qui ont été envoyé chez les Macdonald n'ont pas fait dans la dentelle. Ils ont détruit la serre de Maiana et piétiné la plupart de ses plantes. Très peu ont survécu au carnage. C'est là qu'Angus s'est mis en colère, il a utilisé ses pouvoirs d'Ondin pour virer les intrus de chez sa grand-mère. Il parait que cela fut un grand moment !

**Al** : Les C******** ! Ils ont de la chance que je sois à l'étranger, sinon il aurait connu la colère de Potter !

**Myquidditch** : Ils ont connu celle de ton père. ^^

**Al** : Tient-moi au courant de la suite des événements. Je suis désolé, je dois te laisser, je suis attendu sur l'une des parcelles de mon mentor pour ma leçon du jour.

**Myquidditch** : Compte sur moi. Amuse-toi bien. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 25 mars 2024

De : Myriam Dubois

A : Eglantine Londubat – New York - Etats-Unis

El,

J'espère que tout se passe bien de ton coté, car ici, certains événements sont survenus.

J'ai passé plusieurs essais dans divers clubs du pays. J'ai reçu une réponse positive pour "le club de Flaquemare", entraîné par mon père, ainsi que par "les Canons de Chudley". Aujourd'hui, voici mon dilemme : dois-je être entraîné par mon père ou aller dans un club médiocre et remonter ses performances ? Dur choix ! Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Maiana pense que je devrais signer avec "les Canons de Chudley" pour que je fasse les mêmes miracles qu'à Poudlard. Es-tu de son avis ?

Tu es sans doute déjà au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Maiana et à son frère. Leur situation est loin de s'améliorer. Sans salaire depuis plusieurs semaines, leurs finances sont proches de la pauvreté. Ma mère et ma tante ont fait appel à la Fondation « Remus Lupin ». La fondation qu'elles ont crée avec ton père et celui d'Albus pour aider les sorciers « différents ». Nous espérons vraiment que cela pourra les aider face à la menace du ministère.

J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Albus, il semble avoir retrouvé la paix avec lui-même. Il vit à l'étranger où il cultive des fleurs et se forme au métier de parfumeur auprès d'un vieux sorcier d'origine moldu. Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra en Angleterre. Mais son coeur bat toujours pour notre amie. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'ils se retrouveront un jour !

Bon, je ne sais pas comment aborder l'autre sujet qui me concerne... Autant me lancer au lieu de tourner autour de la mandragore !

Durant les vacances de printemps, j'ai avoué par accident mes sentiments à Angus. Mais cet idiot m'a rejeté, cependant c'était mal me connaître. Aprés un échange verbal assez argumenté d'un coté et de l'autre. J'ai juré comme pas possible. Puis je l'ai attrapé par le col de se veste en le tirant vers moi et je l'ai embrassé passionnément. Je peux te dire que vu comment il a répondu à mon baiser, je ne lui étais pas indifférente !

Après une très longue discussion, il accepte que nous soyons ensembles. Mais il veut qu'on garde notre relation secrète pour l'instant. Seule Maiana (qui a assisté par accident à la scène) et toi êtes au courant. Je sais que je peux compter sur votre silence.

J'ai hâte que l'été arrive pour qu'on puisse passer 4 semaines avec toi à New York et que je te raconte tout cela de vive voix.

Tu nous manques.

Myriam

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 19 avril 2024

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Scorpus Malfoy – Poudlard – Grande-Bretagne

Scorpius,

J'espère que tu ne stresses pas trop pour tes examens du mois prochain, ni Myriam ? En parlant d'elle justement, elle m'a donné des nouvelles de tout le monde, dont d'Albus. Il semble aller très bien, il a trouvé refuge à l'étranger, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il se soit lancé dans son projet fou, il est bien capable de réussir et je lui souhaite vraiment.

Dans quelques semaines, je dois monter sur scène pour mon premier spectacle devant un public. Je suis terrifiée et en même temps euphorique. Mes parents doivent venir à New York pour l'occasion, ainsi que ta belle-mère, Elanor.

Vous me manquez tous, mais je veux montrer à tous que je suis capable de vivre mes rêves à fond.

Je t'embrasse, ainsi que Myriam.

Eglantine

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 21 avril 2024

De : Frederik Robinson (1)

A : Harry Potter – Bureau des Aurors – Ministère de la magie – Londres

Commandant,

Je viens d'être informé par des Aurors Français que "les Prêcheurs de Poséidon" ont attaqué un domaine prés de Grasse, dans le sud de la France. Plusieurs moldus ont été blessé, ainsi qu'un vieux sorcier. Celui-ci a raconté à nos collègues que son jeune apprenti a été enlevé durant l'attaque.

Tu ne vas pas aimer la suite !

Il s'avère que le jeune sorcier disparu est ton fils Albus...

Je rentre au plus vite au QG avec mes hommes pour te faire un rapport de la situation.

Frederik

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 21 avril 2024

De : Angelina Weasley

A : Harry Potter – Bureau des Aurors – Ministère de la magie – Londres

Commandant,

"Les Prêcheurs de Poséidon" ont fait une attaque éclaire chez les Macdonald. Ils ont enlevé Maiana Macdonald, ils ont blessé Neville qui se trouvait là-bas, ainsi que Mrs Macdonald, mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. Je les ai conduit personnellement à Ste Mangouste où je veille à leur sécurité. Cependant Mrs Macdonald est très inquiète pour son petit-fils. Angus n'était pas présent au moment des événements, il était sorti voir une personne qui nous est proche.

Je n'en dis pas plus car je suis convaincu que nos rangs sont infectés par des "Prêcheurs"...

Dans les prochaines semaines, on va avoir du nettoyage à faire !

Angelina

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 21 avril 2024

De : Harry Potter

A : Hermione Weasley – Département de la justice magique – ministère de la magie - Londres

Hermione,

Je sais que tu désapprouves ce que j'ai fait. Mais qu'importe les décisions et les grognements de ces grattes papiers, détruire tous les dossiers et les photos contenant l'identité d'Angus Macdonald était la meilleure décision à prendre pour protéger sa couverture. Nous sommes convaincus que des membres des "Prêcheurs" ont infiltré le ministère, sinon comment auraient-ils découvert l'existence des pouvoirs d'Ondine et d'Ondin de la fratrie Macdonald que nous avons essayé de garder secret ? Je sais que Macdonald est le mieux placé pour retrouver sa soeur, ainsi que mon fils.

Cependant, je me demande ce que vient faire Albus dans toute cette histoire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner de l'avoir "négligé" comme il me l'a reproché. Il a toujours cru que c'était James que je préférais... alors que cela est le contraire, j'ai toujours privilégié Albus...

J'ai laissé le commandement de cette affaire à Robinson car je suis trop impliqué personnellement pour faire les choses correctement. Je rentre à la maison pour être auprès de Ginny et des enfants en attendant des nouvelles de mes hommes.

Harry

* * *

**Notes de chapitre**

(1) Frederick Robinson est un personnage que j'ai crée dans ma fanfiction « Raison et Sentiments» (à venir)


	9. L'amour est la plus puissante des magies

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Je vous remercie d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre et de continuer à me suivre...

Bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana Macdonald et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette fanfiction sera la suite de «Raison et Sentiments » (en cours de réécriture de « Draco, Elanor et compagnie »). Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Macdonald et ses amis avec des échanges d'Hiboux et de messages sur le magicnet...

* * *

**Chapitre IX : L'amour est la plus puissante des magies**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon enlèvement.

Tout c'était passé si vite. N'ayant plus ma baguette à cause des crétins du ministère, je n'avais pu me défendre qu'avec mes pouvoirs d'Ondine, mais avant d'avoir pu protéger ma grand-mère, l'un des attaquants m'a attrapé le bras et a transplagné, c'est là que j'ai perdu connaissance.

Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'ai découvert que j'étais emprisonnée dans une immense pièce rempli d'objets divers et qu'on m'avait attaché avec des chaînes ensorcelées pour que je ne puisse pas me servir de ma magie d'Ondine. Face à moi se trouvait un immense aquarium où était retenue prisonnière une magnifique Mermaid, au regard si triste.

Mes premières inquiétudes furent pour ma Grand-mère et mon mentor, j'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'ils allaient bien. Puis, mes pensées avaient dérivé sur les intentions de mes ravisseurs.

Alors que je me questionnais sur ce que me voulait les hommes qui m'avaient arraché à mon existence, un homme est entré dans la pièce, j'ai levé la tête vers lui. J'ai eu un cri de surprise en découvrant mon frère. Angus s'est empressé de me bâillonner avec sa main.

\- Chut May ! Personne ne doit connaître ma véritable identité. M'a-t-il chuchoté. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j'ai infiltré les rangs des "Prêcheurs de Poséidon" pour le compte du bureau des Aurors. Même si j'ai été relevé de mes fonctions par le ministère, le commandant Potter m'a autorisé à continuer mon infiltration. Il faut que tu fasses comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Tu peux le faire ?

J'ai approuvé de la tête. Mon frère m'a relâché pour prendre mes chaînes et me sortir de la pièce. J'ai découvert qu'on était dans un magnifique palais.

\- Où sommes nous ? Ai-je murmuré.

\- Nous sommes en Inde, dans la ville de Puri. M'a-t-il soufflé. Tu es retenue prisonnière dans le palais de la souveraine des Mermaids, la Reine Anéris. Méfie-toi d'elle, c'est une créature diabolique !

Puis il m'a conduit jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une immense salle où se trouvait un trône fait d'or qui était recouvert de coussins. Une femme d'une grande beauté était assise dessus. Elle avait la peau brune, de long cheveux noirs tressés autour du front, un diadème d'or finissait sa coiffure élaborée Elle portait une tenue traditionnelle hindous, faite de riches tissus de soie.

Angus s'est mis à genoux devant le trône, en tirant sur mes chaînes brusquement pour que je tombe aussi à genoux. J'ai poussé un cri de douleur quand le poids de mon corps est tombé sur ma jambe fragile, entravé de son attelle. J'ai jeté un regard à mon frère qui serrait mes chaînes au point de se faire saigner à cause du métal. Je crois qu'il s'en voulait de me faire souffrir, mais je savais qu'il devait jouer son rôle.

Alors, j'ai reporté mon regard vers Anéris qui me fixait avec attention.

\- Voici donc la fameuse Ondine qui par deux fois a survécu à mes "Prêcheurs". La première fois alors qu'elle n'était d'un petit être sans défense, protégé par le sacrifice de sa mère. La seconde fois, adolescente, alors qu'elle aurait du péri par le sort de magie noir lancé par mes fidèles. Cependant elle fut purifiée par son frère Ondin et réveillée par un baiser d'amour pur. Mais il n'y aura pas de troisième fois car ce soir lors de la pleine Lune, je t'offrirais en sacrifice à Poséidon, mon créateur. Tu périras par la main de mon nouvel adorateur !

La Reine Anéris s'est levée de son trône. Un jeune homme est sorti du groupe de fidèles qui se tenaient sur notre droite. J'ai reconnu immédiatement Albus Potter, l'un des amis d'Eglantine. Il s'est arrêté au pied du trône en se tournant vers nous. Anéris a passé la main dans les cheveux d'Albus qui est resté immobile, le regard vide.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais à ce point troublée de voir cette femme toucher Albus, alors qu'il n'était rien pour moi, à part une simple connaissance.

\- Ce que j'aime chez mes amants, c'est leur beauté, leurs forces, sans oublier la puissance de leur magie. Mais j'aime encore plus quand il me résiste. Ce jeune sorcier fut un véritable morceau de choix, il a résisté à mes charmes durant deux jours. J'ai du lui donner le baiser des Mermaids pour qu'il cède à mes charmes.

Puis, elle l'a embrassé sauvagement. Pendant qu'elle était occupé, j'ai jeté un regard à mon frère qui semblait horrifié de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

\- C'est quoi le baiser des Mermaids ? Ai-je chuchoté.

\- C'est le sortilège le plus puissant que je connaisse. L'individu qui le reçoit répond à tous les demandes de celle qui l'a marqué, il devient une sorte de marionnette, je ne connais aucun moyen de défaire ce maléfice. M'a répondu Angus.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le coeur pendant que je prenais connaissance de la situation. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me suis relevée et je me suis lancée vers la créature pour qu'elle arrête de toucher Albus. Surpris, Angus a lâché mes chaînes.

\- Lâchez-le ! Ai-je hurlé à la créature diabolique.

\- Ainsi, j'ai touché le point sensible de notre petite Ondine. Comme je te comprends, cet amant est parfait en tout point. Je dois avouer petite Ondine que tu as bon goût. Malheureusement, l'Amour est le point faible des "êtres de la Terre". Tes parents ont préféré mourir que te laisser à mes fidèles, ce qui est tellement dommage. J'aurais bien voulu avoir dans ma collection la plus puissante des Chamans et posséder son époux. Mais c'est ainsi ! Je vais donc me consoler avec ton âme-sœur ! C'est ainsi qu'il s'est nommé avant que je lui donne mon ultime baiser, maintenant il m'appartient corps et âme !

Des hommes me rattrapèrent avant que je saute sur la souveraine. Malgré mes hurlements, on m'a ramené de force dans ma prison.

Une fois seule, j'ai essayé de remettre en place mes idées. Pourquoi, j'étais à ce point affecté par le fait qu'Albus était devenu le nouveau jouet de cette femme horrible. Je n'avais aucun lien avec lui.

A moins que les réponses se trouvaient dans les deux mois de ma vie qui étaient dans les ténèbres. Je commençais à regretter sérieusement de ne pas avoir écouter la voix de la raison... et mes amis. J'avais été trop têtu et je m'en mordais aujourd'hui les doigts.

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je savais que je devais me montrer forte, même si j'étais terrifiée. Je le devais pour mon frère.

Mon regard a croisé celui de la Mermaid prisonnière dans l'aquarium. Elle a posé ses mains sur la vitre comme si elle voulait la traverser pour me rejoindre et me consoler.

xxxxxxxxxx

La nuit était tombée, des servantes de la souveraine m'avaient forcé à revêtir une robe pour l'offrande. Puis, j'avais été mené dans la salle du trône, transformée pour la cérémonie de mon sacrifice. Un autel avait été dressé au centre de la pièce, un puits de lumière venant du plafond l'éclairait. Malgré ma peur, j'étais prête à affronter mon destin.

La Reine Anéris est entrée dans la salle en compagnie d'Albus. Puis, la cérémonie a débuté.

Pendant que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur la diabolique Mermaid et son nouveau jouet, j'ai senti un filet d'eau s'introduire entre mes poignets et mes chaînes. Très vite, j'ai entendu le bruit de l'ouverture des menottes qui me retenaient prisonnière. J'ai placé mes bras de tel façon à qu'elles ne tombent pas à terre et que je fasse toujours semblant d'être retenue prisonnière. J'ai vu mon frère se faufiler le long du mur, il tenait un étrange objet dans les mains. Il m'a jeté un regard en me faisant un signe de la tête. Il allait bientôt entrer en scène, à moi de me tenir prête pour l'aider.

Alors qu'on allait me saisir, Angus a fait une entrée spectaculaire en insultant la souveraine. Cela fut un moment très comique, cependant Anéris n'a guère apprécié. Mais avant qu'elle puisse donner l'ordre d'arrêter mon frère, celui-ci a levé l'objet qu'il avait dérobé. Je l'ai aussitôt reconnu pour l'avoir eu en face de moi durant deux jours. C'était une boule faite de verre, qu'on nommait "Pierre de Lune", "ma tante" Aila en avait une. Elle permettait à une Mermaid de canaliser ou d'amplifier ses pouvoirs. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas celle de la souveraine, elle ne pouvait être que le trophée qu'elle avait pris à l'une de ses sujets.

Angus a lancé de toutes ses forces la Pierre de Lune qui est allée se briser à mes pieds en milliers de morceaux, des filets d'argents s'en sont échappés et se sont dirigés vers moi. Ils se sont infiltrés dans ma tête. A cet instant, des centaines d'images m'ont envahi. Je fus submergée par mon passé oublié.

J'ai revécu ces quelques jours où tout avait basculé, juste après mon retour d'Angleterre.

J'avais parlé au père de Joshua de ma rencontre avec le jeune auror qui me ressemblait. Là, Mr Vikal m'avait révélé l'existence de mon frère. Puis, j'avais eu une violente dispute avec Aila qui était entrée dans une colère noire envers le père de Joshua pour ne pas avoir tenu sa langue. N'en pouvant plus des mensonges de la femme qui m'avait élevé, je lui avais lancé au visage que je ne voulais plus d'elle dans ma vie et que j'allais repartir en Angleterre rejoindre mon frère.

Profitant que j'avais baissé ma garde, Aila montra sa véritable folie, en me lançant un sort pour m'arracher les souvenirs me reliant à Angus et à Albus. Elle considérait que l'Amour était ma faiblesse. Alors pour me protéger, elle m'avait retiré une partie de moi qu'elle avait caché dans sa "Pierre de Lune".

En sanglot, je suis tombée à genoux sur le sol. Les sentiments que j'avais oublié étaient entrain d'inonder mon coeur. Albus avait été mon premier amour et c'était pour lui que mon coeur battait depuis notre premier rencontre. Il était mon âme-sœur. Mais Anéris me l'avait enlevé à jamais.

Malgré mes larmes, j'ai relevé la tête et je me suis remise tant bien que mal sur mes deux jambes. Mes chaînes sont tombés au sol. J'ai ignoré la souffrance qui me venait de ma jambe droite et je me suis avancée en clopinant vers la créature qui m'avait déjà tout pris, il était hors de question que je lui laisse l'homme que j'aimais ou qu'elle prenne la vie de mon frère.

\- Je suis Maiana Macdonald et je vais vous détruire ! Vous allez payer pour le meurtre de mes parents et pour toutes ces vies que vous avez balayé pour votre simple plaisir.

J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs d'Ondine en élaborant un sortilège d'eau à jeter sur la femme qui avait tenté de prendre tous les êtres qui m'étaient cher. J'avais appris par Angus que l'eau pouvait purifier, tout comme elle pouvait être dévastatrice.

Une vieille prophétie n'avait-elle pas annoncé que je rendrais sa liberté à une souveraine prisonnière. Alors j'ai déchaîné ma fureur sur mon ennemie en ne lui laissant aucun répit. Mais les "Prêcheurs de Poséidon" se mirent en travers de mon chemin. Qu'importe, je refusais de rendre les armes sans me battre, même si je devais y laisser la vie.

Mon frère m'a rejoint, d'un regard on s'est compris. Pendant qu'il balayait avec sa magie de l'eau les sbires de la souveraine, j'ai refait mon propre sortilège d'eau que j'ai lancé sur la créature quand elle n'eut plus personne pour la protéger. J'ai ressenti une joie malsaine quand je l'ai vu voler dans les airs et retomber lourdement au sol. A cause de l'eau, elle avait repris sa forme de sirène. Problème que mon frère et moi n'avions pas, alors on s'est avancé vers elle pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

Mais Anéris a ordonné à son pantin de nous tuer. J'ai vu avec horreur Albus s'avancer vers nous, baguette levée pour nous anéantir. Mon frère s'est placé devant moi et a commencé à riposter avec sa magie d'Ondin.

Cependant, l'un des sorts d'Albus est passé entre les mailles des pouvoirs d'Angus et mon frère a été touché. Il s'est écroulé au sol en se tenant le ventre. Je me suis mise à genoux à ses cotés. Le sang était entrain d'imprégner ses vêtements. J'ai voulu utiliser ma magie d'Ondine sur lui pour le soigner. Mais mon frère m'a supplié de m'enfuir. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Cette femme avait déjà le sang de nos parents sur les mains, il était hors de question que je laisse mourir mon frère.

J'avais toujours cette stupide vieille prophétie en mémoire. Alors, je me suis relevée et rassemblant tout mon courage et ma force, j'ai avancé en clopinant vers mes ennemis en récitant à voix haute ma destiné.

"Née de l'union d'une Mermaid et d'un sorcier,

Une Ondine par une Pierre de Lune

Retrouvera ses souvenirs dérobés.

Par la pureté de ses sentiments retrouvés

Traversera les sortilèges de colère et de Haine

Pour sauver son Amour au coeur ensorcelé

De leur baiser ardent briseront la malédiction

Rendant à la lumière la Reine légitime

Et détruisant l'usurpatrice "

A quelques pas d'Albus, je me suis arrêtée et je lui ai ouvert mon coeur.

" Albus, ARRETE ! Je sais que tu n'es pas un pantin au coeur de glace ! Au contraire, je sais que tu es la personne la plus gentil que je connaisse.

Je suis désolée d'avoir eu si peur ou d'avoir été trop fière pour te le dire avant... Mais si tu pouvais savoir combien je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement que mon corps s'est souvenu de mes sentiments pour toi, alors que le néant était dans ma tête... Je regrette tellement de t'avoir repoussé, mais je ne voulais pas de ta pitié... Cependant, j'ai compris maintenant que tu m'aimais tellement que tu étais prêt à tout pour moi...

Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu saurais quand tu trouverais ton âme-sœur, car tu aurais des papillons dans le ventre, des palpitations au coeur, des frissons quand tu la toucherais et des étoiles dans les yeux... C'est tout ce que je ressens quand tu es prés de moi... Je t'aime depuis notre premier rencontre et cela jusqu'à mon dernier souffle... Je t'adore pour ta gentillesse, ton humour, ta loyauté, ton romantisme et tes milliers d'autres qualités, sans oublier tes centaines de défauts. Tu es borné, compliqué, maladroit...et j'en passe...

Pourtant, je suis convaincue que les sentiments que tu me portes sont aussi fort que les miens, si ce n'était pas le cas comment aurais-tu pu me ramener vers la lumière grâce à ton baiser sincère après que j'ai été touché par ce sort de magie noire.

Albus reviens-moi, reviens vers la lumière... Souviens-toi des papillons au ventre, des palpitions de ton coeur, des frissons de ta peau quand te me frôlais. Écoute la voix de ton coeur... Écoute le battement de mon coeur qui chante pour toi... Je t'aime comme Juliette a aimé Roméo et je suis prête à mourir comme elle pour te rejoindre ! "

Là, malgré ma peur d'être tué, car Albus avait toujours sa baguette levée vers moi, j'ai franchi les quelques mètres qui me séparait de mon âme-soeur, Mais il n'a rien fait, alors que la créature lui hurlait ses ordres. C'était comme si les fils qui l'avait retenu prisonnier avaient été coupé. Alors je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds et je l'ai embrassé. Albus est resté quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis, j'ai senti ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon corps et il a répondu à mon baiser.

Merlin ! Ce baiser j'en avais tellement rêvé... Ce fut un baiser ardent. Un tourbillon de magie nous a enveloppé pour ensuite exploser et se répandre tout autour de nous. Seul le baiser d'un amour véritable pouvait être la plus puissante des magies et rompre le plus puissant des maléfices.

J'ai fini par me séparer d'Albus. J'ai lu dans son regard qu'il était redevenu lui même. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin à ma place et d'être entière après trois années de ténèbres.

\- TUEZ-LES, JE VOUS L'ORDONNE ! A hurlé la créature dans notre dos.

J'ai tourné la tête vers la souveraine, elle avait perdu de sa beauté. La colère et la haine l'avait enlaidi ou est-ce notre magie qui avait révélé son véritable visage ?

Ses fidèles étaient entrain de se rassembler et d'avancer vers nous

J'ai senti Albus resserrer son bras autour de ma taille. Il avait toujours sa baguette à son autre main. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon frère étendu au sol, il n'était pas en état de combattre, mais nous devions le protéger.

\- Je m'occupe des pantins... cela ira pour toi avec la mante religieuse ?

\- Son point faible est sa nature de Mermaid. Je n'aurais de repos qu'une fois qu'elle aura été rayé de la surface de ce monde.

Nous avons échangé un dernier regard. Puis Albus m'a lâché en s'avançant vers ses adversaires. C'est à ce moment là que des Aurors anglais et hindous ont commencé à arriver pour combattre les fidèles d'Anéris aux cotés du fils du Commandant Potter.

Je me suis dirigée vers la fontaine où j'ai formé un sortilège d'eau que j'ai lancé vers la créature, sous sa forme sirène, elle a répliqué. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai recommencé encore et encore jusqu'à qu'elle ait atteint l'endroit que je souhaitais. Puis j'ai lancé l'un de mes plus puissants sortilèges non sur la souveraine, mais sur l'énorme statue qui se trouvait à coté d'elle. Et avant qu'elle se rende compte de ce que je faisais, la statue lui est tombée dessus et l'envoya de vie à trépas.

Puis ignorant la bataille qui se déroulait autour de moi, je suis retournée au chevet de mon frère. Il avait perdu connaissance, sa vie était entrain de s'échapper. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, il était tout ce qui me restait. Malgré ma fatigue physiquement et psychologiquement, j'ai puisé dans mes derrières forces pour le soigner. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée pour refermer sa blessure grâce à mon don de guérison.

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai compris que je n'allais pas pouvoir rester consciente bien longtemps avant de m'écrouler, j'avais utilisé trop de magie. Alors que j'allais m'effondrer au sol, Albus m'a rattrapé. Je me suis perdue dans son regard émeraude. Il était si plein de chaleur et de tendresse.

\- Je crois que j'en ai trop fait ! Ai-je murmuré.

\- Alors laisse-moi être tes jambes. M'a-t-il répondu avec émotion.

Il s'est abaissé et m'a pris dans ses bras. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans l'univers. J'ai posé ma tête contre sa poitrine et me sentant en sécurité, je me suis laissée emporté par le sommeil, bercé par le doux chant de son coeur battant sous sa peau.

xxxxxxxxxx

Je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard, au palais de Jaipur. A mon chevet se tenait la mystérieuse Mermaid qui avait été libéré de sa prison. Elle me révéla qu'elle était la mère disparue de Joshua et l'épouse de Mr Vikal.

\- Je me nomme Anjali. Je suis la souveraine légitime des Mermaids. Je tenais à te remercier pour le courage dont tu as fait preuve lors de l'ultime bataille contre Anéris. Tu es bien la digne fille d'Ana Macdonald, ma défunte amie. Quand j'étais dans ma prison, il n'y a pas eu un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à elle et au sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour sauver notre peuple.

En voyant ma surprise, Anjali m'a raconté que ma mère étant une chaman, elle avait le pouvoir de voir l'avenir. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait su qu'elle aurait une fille dont le destin était lié à sa souveraine. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour que je puisse accomplir mon destin.

Puis Joshua est venu remplacé sa mère à mon chevet. Il m'a raconté que mon frère et les Aurors anglais étaient rentrés en Angleterre. Angus devait revenir dés qu'il aurait fini son enquête sur "les prêcheurs de Poséidon" et supprimait leur menace au sein du ministère. Ensuite, je rentrerai avec lui dès que j'aurais repris assez de force pour voyager.

Quant à Albus, il était retourné en France pour aider son mentor sur son exploitation, car le vieil homme ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses blessures lors de l'attaque des "Prêcheurs de Poséidon". J'étais amère qu'il m'ait abandonné, alors qu'on venait tout juste de se trouver. Mais Joshua m'a remis une lettre qu'Albus m'avait écrite avant son départ.

Je me suis empressée de l'ouvrir.

" _May,_

_Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Depuis notre première rencontre, mon coeur ne bat que pour toi. Si tu pouvais savoir la souffrance que j'ai pu ressentir durant ces trois dernières années, loin de toi... J'ai tenté de t'oublier en me comportant comme un crétin, mais ton image n'a jamais cessé de me hanter. Alors je me suis réfugié dans le travail. C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à élaborer des produits cosmétiques pour essayer d'apporter un peu de douceur à ta vie brisée..._

_Cependant, mon coeur brisé m'a fait commettre la folie de me brouiller avec les miens, c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé refuge en France, auprès d'André, mon mentor qui m'a aidé à panser mon âme blessé. J'avais retrouvé ma sérénité, attendant le jour où nous pourrions être enfin ensemble._

_Aujourd'hui alors que tu as retrouvé tous tes souvenirs et que nous pourrions être heureux, c'est moi qui prendre mes distances avec toi. Je t'en supplie, ne me déteste pas de prendre la fuite ainsi ! _

_Néanmoins, tu dois savoir pourquoi je fais cela. _

_J'ai honte de ce que j'ai pu faire avec cette femme ! Chaque nuit, je fais des cauchemars où je revis ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je me sens souiller alors que je désirais garder cette première fois pour toi ! Maiana comprends-tu pourquoi je me refuse à être avec toi alors que je n'attends que cela depuis trois années ? Tu dois me trouver bien puéril et stupide ?_

_Je sais que tu as tes propres problèmes à régler en Angleterre, mais quand tout cela sera fini, si tu désires que je fasses, malgré mes erreurs, partie de ta vie, je t'attendrais en France où mon coeur appartient à jamais à ma courageuse Ondine._

_Albus_"

\- Mais quel idiot ! Ai-je sangloté à la fin de ma lecture.

Je comprenais qu'il était chamboulé par ce qu'il avait dû vivre entre les mains d'Anéris. Mais je ne renoncerais pas à lui, même pour tout l'or du monde. Je savais qu'il m'attendrait comme il l'avait fait durant mon amnésie. Alors j'allais régler mes problèmes avec le ministère de la magie. Puis, j'irais le retrouver pour que plus jamais nous ne soyons séparé.


	10. Pour l'honneur de notre nom

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'avais écris (et c'est toujours le cas!). Je vous remercie d'être passé lire ce nouveau chapitre et de continuer à me suivre...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Maiana Macdonald et sa famille, Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois et sa famille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette fanfiction sera la suite de «Raison et Sentiments » (en cours de réécriture de « Draco, Elanor et compagnie »). Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Macdonald et ses amis avec des échanges d'Hiboux et de messages sur le magicnet...

* * *

**Chapitre X : Pour l'honneur de notre nom**

C'était un matin légèrement pluvieux de la fin du printemps, cela faisait une semaine que j'étais de retour à la maison avec Angus. Nous étions tous les deux dans le jardin en compagnie de notre grand-mère à replanter mes dernières boutures. Je pensais que c'était le meilleur moment pour qu'elle nous confie enfin le secret qui semblait peser sur notre famille.

\- Grand-mère pourquoi autant de mystère sur notre grand-père ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps de nous dire la vérité !

Les mains pleine de terre, Angus a relevé la tête vers moi, puis il s'est tourné vers notre grand-mère qui fuyait notre regard.

\- Granny, nous sommes maintenant des adultes nous pouvons faire face à toutes les vérités. Nous sommes déjà des parias, alors que peut-il nous arriver de pire !? L'a supplié Angus.

\- Mon époux, votre grand-père était un Mangemort.

Cela fut l'effet d'une bombe pour Angus et moi, nous avons jeté un regard d'horreur à la vieille femme qui se tenait à nos cotés. Tout en gardant la tête baisé, elle nous a raconté sa triste histoire d'amour.

"Notre histoire ressemble à celle de Roméo et Juliette. On appartenait à deux clans opposés. Il était un Mangemort et j'appartenais à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était un sang pur, j'étais une sang-mélée. C'était un Serpentard, j'étais une Gryffondor... Vraiment tout nous séparaient... Rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu nous réunir.

Pourtant, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, cela s'est déroulé durant ma septième année à Poudlard, il avait un an de moins, il était en sixième année... Ce qui m'a attiré en premier chez votre grand-père, c'était la manière dont il traitait ses inférieurs. Même si c'était un sang-pur, il était d'une grande gentillesse avec les elfes de maison. Il me parlait souvent de celui qui servait sa famille. Il n'aimait pas comment ses parents le traitaient.

Votre Grand-père savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix, comme le prouvait la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, cependant il m'aimait sincèrement. Malgré les risques, nous avons décidé de nous fréquenter. Nous étions des partenaires autant en privé que dans cette guerre. Votre grand-père me donnait des informations que je transmettais à L'Ordre, ainsi nous avons sauvé de nombreuses vies.

Quand je suis tombée enceinte, votre grand-père a eu le courage de m'épouser, malgré les risques si jamais sa famille le découvrait, ainsi que son Maître. Mais mon époux était un bon occulmancien et je vivais en retrait de notre monde, alors jamais personne n'a découvert notre secret.

Alors que j'arrivais presque au terme de ma grossesse, votre grand-père, me sachant brillante en métamorphose, m'a demandé de lui créer un médaillon pour qu'il puisse mener à bien une mission secrète. Avant de partir, il m'a confié une enveloppe contenant des documents importants... comme s'il savait déjà qu'il ne me reviendrait pas. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'ouvrir.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé, mais j'ai toujours espéré qu'il me reviendrait. Cela fait plus de 40 ans et mon amour pour lui est aussi fort qu'au premier jour. Je ne regrette nullement le temps passé dans les bras de votre grand-père. Cela valait chaque seconde, chaque larme, chaque joie..."

Notre grand-mère a essuyé les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Cela semblait être une épreuve pour elle de nous révéler ce morceau de notre histoire familial. Alors, j'ai pris les mains de Granny et je l'ai forcé à me faire face. Angus est venu se placer derrière moi pour qu'elle nous regarde dans les yeux tous les deux.

\- Qui fut cet homme assez courageux pour braver les siens et t'épouser ? Qui est cet homme dont le sang coule dans nos veines ? Qui est-il pour que tu continues à taire son nom même dans ton récit ? Grand-mère, tu nous dois toute la vérité, sinon comment veux-tu que nous acceptions notre encombrant héritage... qui est déjà assez lourd !

\- May a raison, nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger. Mais comment savoir qui nous sommes si nous ne savons pas d'où nous venons.

Grand-mère s'est avancé vers nous, elle a caressé l'une de nos joues en nous faisans un faible sourire.

\- Votre grand-père et votre père continuent à vivre à travers chacun de vous deux. Je ne me lasse pas de vous regarder car je les vois tous les deux à travers vos visages, vos sourires, vos regards, la façon de vous déplacer ou de parler... Votre grand-père appartenait à la Noble famille des Black, il en était l'héritier après le bannissement de son frère aîné. Mon époux se nommait Regulus Arcturus Black.

Puis, nous avons regardé notre Grand-mère rentrer dans la maison, elle est revenue quelques minutes plus tard tenant à la main une grande enveloppe.

\- Elle est à vous maintenant. J'espère qu'elle vous aidera à prouver que vous descendrez de l'une des plus illustres familles de sorciers.

J'ai regardé Angus décacheté le sceau de l'antique enveloppe et en sortir des documents qu'il a parcouru. Puis, il s'est tourné vers moi en riant.

\- May ! Voilà notre sésame pour récupérer ce qu'on nous a pris.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 26 mai 2024

De : Maiana Macdonald

A : Albus Potter – Le vieux masse – Grasse – France

Mon amour,

Cela fait déjà quelques semaines que nous sommes séparés. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi. Je garde précieusement la lettre que tu m'as écrit avant de me quitter. Je comprends que tu ais pris tes distances et je ne t'en veux nullement. Nous rediscuterons de tout cela dés que nous pourrions être enfin ensemble.

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu la visite de ta mère en compagnie de celle de Myriam. Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien et que tu prenais soin de toi. Elle m'a supplié de lui révéler où tu te trouvais. Malgré ses larmes, je lui ai expliqué que tu avais besoin de temps, vu tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces dernières semaines. Je lui ai juste révélé que tu étais entrain de te former à la botanique auprès d'un vieux sorcier à l'étranger. Je crois que j'ai réussi à la rassurer. Mais tu lui manques terriblement... ainsi qu'à ton père.

Hier, une lettre du ministère est arrivée. Nous devons passer en jugement dans deux jours. Cependant, nous avons bonne espoir de retrouver nos droits maintenant que nous connaissons l'identité de notre mystérieux grand-père. Aidé par ton père, ainsi que celui de Scorpius, nous sommes confiant. Ta famille est vraiment d'un grand soutient en ces heures sombres pour ma propre famille.

Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi, espérant que toute cette histoire se termine bientôt pour te retrouver au plus vite. Tu dois être en plein travail avec la récolte des roses de Mai ?

Tu me manques. Je t'aime.

Ta Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

**Extrait du procès-verbal du Magemagot – daté du 28 mai 2024, concernant l'affaire Macdonald**

Au vu de la plaidoirie et des pièces transmis par Maitre Malfoy, avocat de la fatrie Macdonald, la cour redonne ses droits de sorciers à Angus et Maiana Macdonald, ainsi que leurs baguettes et le droit exercer leur métier d'Auror et de Botaniste.

De même, la cour demande que le département des êtres et créatures inscrive les "Ondins" et les "Ondines" dans le registre des "Etres" et sont autorisés à posséder une baguette magique au titre qu'ils sont des sang-mêlé (leur père étant un sorcier).

Pièces transmises par la défense :

\- Acte de mariage de Regulus Acturus Black et de Mary Macdonald

\- Acte de reconnaissance de paternité de Regulus Acturus Black

\- Acte de naissance de Viggo Macdonald (Black), fils de Regulus et Mary Black

\- Testament de Regulus Black

\- Copie du Grimoire "Mermaids, Ondins et Ondines, les sorciers, nos origines".

\- Acte de mariage de Viggo Macdonald (Black) et d'Ana McBain

\- Actes de naissances d'Angus et de Maiana Macdonald (Black), enfants de Viggo et Anna Macdonald (Black)

xxxxxxxxxx

**Testament de Regulus Acturus Black, héritier de la maison Black**

Moi, Regulus Acturus Black, fils d'Orion et de Walburga Black, confirme être sain de corps et d'esprit à la rédaction de ce document en ce jour du 20 juillet 1979. Je sais qu'à l'heure où j"écris ces mots, mes jours sont comptés, alors je mets mes affaires en ordre pour que ceux qui me sont chers ne puissent être rejeter après ma disparition par ma famille.

Mary Macdonnald est ma bien-aimé épouse. Notre mariage a été célébré à Gretna Green, en Ecosse, le 27 décembre 1978 devant témoins (acte de mariage ci-joint).

De notre union naîtra Viggo Macdonald-Black, que je reconnais être mon enfant légitime. A ce titre, à ma disparition, il sera mon héritier. Je lui laisse donc ma fortune se trouvant dans le coffre 309 de Gringott's et mon nom qu'il transmettra à ses descendants par le droit du sang.

Quant à mon épouse adorée, je lui laisse le petit cottage que nous avons acheté peu de temps après notre mariage (acte de propriété ci-joint), elle peut en faire ce qu'elle souhaite, le transmettre à l'un de nos descendants où le vendre.

Quant à mon frère Sirius Black qui fut déshérite par mes parents, il y a trois ans (en 1976), je lui redonne tous ses droits d'héritier au sein de la maison Black. A ce titre, à la disparition de nos parents, il sera l'unique propriétaire de la demeure familiale le 12, sqaure Grimmaurd qu'il pourra transmettre légalement à ses héritiers.

Je lègue aussi la somme de 2000 gallions à la fille de ma cousine, Andromeda Black-Tonk, Nymphodore Tonks ou à ses descendants. Je sais que cela ne pourra pas réparer les tors que notre famille lui a fait, mais j'espère que cela pourra l'aider à s'établir convenablement dans la vie.

Quand à Kreatture, l'elfe de maison au service des Black depuis plusieurs décennies, je souhaite qu'il puisse continuer à servir les héritiers du 12, sqaure Grimmaud et qu'il soit traité avec respect et gentillesse.

A mes futurs descendants, je laisse mon nom et une devise "Toujours pur", à vous d'en faire ce que vous souhaitez pour redonner une âme bienveillante à notre glorieuse maison. Mais pitié, ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que nos ancêtres !

Je remet mon âme au Créateur en paix et serein d'avoir été guidé par l'amour véritable.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 29 mai 2024

De : Maiana Black

A : Albus Potter – Le vieux masse – Grasse – France

Mon amour,

Angus et moi avons récupéré nos baguettes et notre travail, mais pas que... Nous avons aussi un héritage assez conséquent faisant de nous de riches héritiers. Nous sommes les petits-enfants de Regulus Acturus Black, le dernier héritier de la prestigieuse maison des Black.

Dans le coffre situé à Gringott's que nous avons hérité, nous avons découvert des gallions, des bijoux et des objets de valeurs à n'en plus finir. Je vais donc porter un nouveau nom, pour la seconde fois en moins de trois ans, celui de la noble famille des Black.

J'espère pouvoir te rejoindre rapidement. Cependant, il reste encore pas mal de paperasses à régler et je crois que Mrs Malfoy, la grand-mère de Scorpius souhaite qu'Angus et moi entrions dignement dans le noblesse des Sorciers, lors d'un bal qui doit se dérouler à Londres, le jour de l'été. Alors, j'ai bien peur qu'être retenue loin de toi pour encore un petit moment. Pourtant, je me languis de toi, tu me manques terriblement, mais je dois me montrer forte.

Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Ta Maiana

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 22 juin 2024

De : Scorpius Malfoy

A : Albus Potter – Le vieux masse – Grasse – France

Salut Al,

Comme tu le sais, le bal de l'été s'est déroulé hier. Maiana et son frère ont fait une entrée sensationnelle durant le bal des débutantes, version sorcier.

Si tu avais vu la robe de Maiana, une véritable beauté, violet-bleu pâle avec des reflets d'argentés. Elle portait une parure de bijoux ayant appartenu à l'une de nos alleux, qui a du se retourner dans sa tombe et la maudire de la voir porter ses précieux bijoux. Je suis sûr que cela fut aussi le cas des autres ancêtres, parce que les derniers héritiers de la noble maison des Black sont des sang-mélés ! Il est bien loin le sang-pur qu'ils se vantaient de posséder.

Il parait que ton père va redonner à Maiana et à son frère le portrait de notre ancêtre Phineas Black. Un personnage que nous connaissons bien toi et moi, pour avoir discuter souvent avec lui durant nos excursions dans le bureau de ton père.

Certains mâles ont essayé de tourner autour de ta petite-amie, mais May les a rapidement remis à leur place. Quant à son frère, il a du supporter l'invasion de nombreuses héritières une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à l'arrivée inespérée de Myriam qui l'a sorti des griffes des furies en l'embrassant devant toute l'assemblé, montrant ainsi sa propriété.

Ma soeur, Meg, a aussi fait son entrée dans la bonne société lors de ce bal. Mais aucun cavalier ne l'a invité. Elle a du faire tapisserie une partie de la soirée... jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton frère avec Lily, ma propre cavalière. Il a snobé toutes les demoiselles et il s'est dirigé droit vers Meg et il l'a traîné sur la piste de danse. C'était à mourir de rire car c'est ma soeur qui a du le diriger lors des danses car James a vraiment deux pieds gauches... La tête des vieilles harpies en voyant ma séduisante petite soeur, non voyante, dans les bras de ton Don Juan de frère.

Quant à moi, je suis toujours autant épris de ton adorable petite soeur, heureux homme que je suis.

Prends soin de toi.

Scorpius


End file.
